Shugo Chara Singing Heart!
by Linda152
Summary: Amu decide cambiar ya que ella esta harta de llorar y no hacer nada, asi que se vuelve la chica que de verdad quiso ser siempre y funciono. Ella sigue purificando huevos pero, que pasa si hay una enfermedad mortal que tiene algo que ver con los huevos X? Quien es la nueva enemiga? Amuto! Y clasificado T por temas...no para muy pequeños :) y por si acaso XD.
1. Chapter 1- Un nuevo yo

Capítulo 1- Un nuevo yo **(Linda: No nos pertenece SHUGO CHARA!)**

-Amu-

Estaba caminando a la escuela, ya que hoy era viernes estaba ansiosa por _esta noche_. Justo al frente de la entrada a la escuela estaba Rima, le sonreí y ella me la devolvió; nos hemos vuelto MÁS amigas que antes, y eso me hace feliz.

´´Buenos días, Rima´´ dije sonriente.

´´Hola Kusu Kusu!´´ dijeron mis charas al mismo tiempo.

´´Buenos días chicas!´´ exclamo Kusu Kusu en su tono agudo, luego empezaron a platicar de no-se-que.

´´Hola, Amu. Bueno, parece que ya estamos en secundaria´´ dijo Rima mirando a nuestra escuela, asentí. La escuela parecía una mansión….con salones de clase claro.

´´Oye Amu se me había olvidado, suerte con_ esta noche_´´ me dijo sonriente Rima, ella al igual que TODOS mis amigos sabe de esto y están muy orgullosos de mí.

´´Si! Esperamos que tengas mucho éxito´´ dijo Kusu Kusu apoyándome, les sonreí a ambas.

´´Gracias Rima! Oye puedes venir a ayudarme a prepararme para _esta noche_?´´ dije dándole una tarjeta de acceso.

´´Si claro! Te ayudare con el maquillaje´´ me dijo Rima guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo de su chaqueta. De seguro se preguntan: ´´Que rayos hace Amu con MAQUILLAJE?!´´ Bueno, les voy a decir algo: He cambiado. Pero no del todo; por fuera puedo ser la chica alegre, pero por dentro soy la misma Amu de antes.

Todo esto paso porque me puse a pensar en el tema de que ya no quiero que la gente me vea de la manera en la que me ven ahora: La chica Cool n Spicy! Me sentí triste, derrame lágrimas, bla, bla, bla, hasta que; decidí que debía arriesgarme a cambiar, si no lo hacía me iba a quedar en las mismas y no avanzaría. **(Linda: Como dije en mi perfil, no conozco muy bien la personalidad de Amu pero…..trate de hacerlo sonar lo más ´Amu´ posible).**

Así que me levante del suelo, seque mis lágrimas, y fui de compras….debía empezar con mi ropa antes de empezar con mi manera de pensar. Fue muy difícil, pero logre comprar un ropero lleno de ropa femenina y linda.

Luego me puse en esta mentalidad: No importa lo que piensen los demás. Porque es cierto, no debe importar la opinión de los demás. Si tu estas conformado contigo mismo, no importan todos los demás; tu eres tú, nadie más puede decirte que tú tienes que ser de una manera.

Después de eso, mi vida social se extendió más; ya no era la: Chica Cool n Spicy, ahora soy la: Chica adorable y divertida. Y en realidad, más gente empezó a hablarme y a invitarme a lugares. Pero por dentro, sigo siendo la misma Amu de antes; algunas veces pienso que me veo extraña con un vestido, pero cuando me veo al espejo no es así. Lo que quiero decir es, que cumplí mi deseo; mi lado Cool n Spicy e inseguro de sí mismo se fue.

´´Hinamori!´´ escuche a alguien llamarme, voltee para atrás y vi a Kukai corriendo hacia Rima y a mí.

´´Kukai! Hola, como te fue en el partido de ayer?´´ dije sonriente y respondiendo a su saludo.

´´Genial, ganamos!´´ dijo con el pulgar arriba, me sonroje y sonreí.

´´Eso es muuuuuy bueno´´ dije sonriendo, el revolvió mi cabello. Vi como Daichi y las chicas se saludaban y platicaban.

Luego sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi a Tadase. ´´Buenos días, Hinamori-san´´ dijo en su tono de príncipe, juro que esto me puede derretir. **(Linda; ODIO TENER QUE ESCRIBIR ESTO!)**

´´B-Buenos d-dias Ta-Tadase´´ tartamudee…..esto es lo peor, no me pude deshacer de mis tartamudeos y mis tonterías.

´´Buenos días plebeyos! Hoy tenemos entrenamiento Chara´´ exclamo Kiseki gritándole a los Charas.

´´Si, ahí vamos´´ murmuraron todos con flojera, en ese momento Kiseki les empezo a gritar.

´´Bueno vamos a clase´´ dijo Nagihiko de- espera! Cuando llego Nagihiko?!

´´Nagi, cu-cuando lle-legaste?´´ pregunte asustada, el me sonrió perversamente y se fue. ´´Explícame porfa!´´ grite.

* * *

-En la noche (Ikuto)-

Había llegado a Japón hace como treinta minutos y estaba en un taxi de camino a mi hotel, vine para ver a mi hermosa y querida Amu; vine por una semana así que es suficiente tiempo no?

Estaba viendo el camino por la ventana hasta que sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, desperté de mi propio mundo y conteste. ´´Bueno?´´ conteste medio adormilado.

´´Ikuto necesito que vengas al Escenario de Plato. YA!´´ dijo Utau emocionada, suspire.

´´Utau no tengo tiempo para esto´´ dije algo cansado del vuelo de tres horas de Paris hasta aquí.

´´Solo….ven!´´ dijo colgando, cerré el teléfono y me rendí; le dije al conductor que cambiara dirección al Escenario de Plata, que querrá mi hermana ahí?

* * *

-En el Escenario de Plata (Ikuto)-

Llegue y rápidamente subí a la cabina de audio, donde hacen los efectos especiales y todo eso, y como adivine justo ahí estaba Utau. ´´Tardaste´´ dijo mirándome enojada.

´´Cállate. Que quieres que vea´´ dije mirando hacia al frente donde estaba el escenario, ella me sonrió perversamente.

´´Solo escucha´´ dijo antes de quedarse en silencio, de que hablara esta chica?

´´Damas y caballeros con ustedes, HINAMORI AMU!´´ grito una voz masculina- espera…AMU? Cuando puse mi atención en el escenario vi a una Amu con cabello morado fuerte con un vestido color piel que le queda hasta la mitad de los muslos, tacones altos plateados, una línea en el ojo que la hacía parecer tener ojo de gatita, sombra color negra y lip gloss.

La…diosa Hinamori Amu.

**Izzy: Que les pareció?**

**Linda: A mí me pareció mal. En realidad, no creo que Amu cambiaria ASI de rápido pero…quiero que Amu sea una chica fuerte y que tenga un carácter fuerte, pero que a la vez sea la chica adorable. Ósea que no quiero que este lloriqueando a cada rato de que no puede ser ella misma, no digo que la Amu real me caiga mal pero, yo creo que eso debe parar. Espero que me entiendan.**

**Amu: Wow…grax :3**

**Linda: De nada, espero que les haya gustado. Me despido! Linda OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Musica en el aire

Capítulo 2- Música en el aire **(Linda: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-Ikuto-

Ella estaba cantando una canción animada y por el sonido de la letra, era de amor. Al escuchar la tonada creo que se llamaba Rottara Rottara **(Izzy: Solo pongan la canción, no les pondremos la letra para que no tengan que leer mucho)**. Pero como es esto posible? Que paso con mi gatita mientras no estaba. ´´Wow! De veras que Amu se está luciendo esta noche´´ exclamo una voz aguda atrás de mí.

Me voltee rápidamente y vi a los amigos de Amu, cuando vi a Tadase me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa; justo cuando termino la canción toda le gente grito, aplaudió e hizo un escándalo. Tan famosa es mi Amu?

´´Miren, ese chara no lo había visto antes!´´ exclamo la niña de cabello naranja, todos nos acercamos, hasta yo lo hice. Una chara EXACTAMENTE igual a Amu estaba a un lado de ella, mientras Amu se despedía de sus fans.

Su cabello largo y morado obscuro hasta las rodillas como el de Amu y ojos dorados como el oro. La única diferencia entre ellas era que este chara tenía el mismo peinado que Amu usaba antes: Su media cola de lado. La única diferencia era que ya que su pelo era MUCHO más largo este se extendía hasta su cinturita y tenía un rulo al final **(Linda: Yo me imagino los rulos como los que tiene Saaya en el anime, les recomiendo que se lo imaginen así **** )**; esta media cola era sostenida por un moño rosa que en el centro tenía una bola de discoteca multicolor.

Su atuendo constaba de: Una blusita que tapaba solo su pecho y dejaba su panza al descubierto color azul neón, un pantalón cargo **(Izzy: Si no saben qué es eso, googuleenlo)** color rosa neón; pero la diferencia era que en la pierna izquierda era pantalón y en la derecha era un short que alcanzaba hasta medio muslo. También tenía tacones que se aseguraban con un listón que se anudaba en un listón en su tobillo, y todo eso era color amarillo neón; y por ultimo tenía un accesorio ** (Linda: No sé si se considera un accesorio pero, no se)** en listón color verde neón que se ataba con un moño y el listón se extendía hasta su cintura, así que era MUY largo.

Parecía ser un chara con mucha energía y alegría; saltaba, bailaba y giraba por todos lados antes de que las luces se apagaran y la audiencia diera más aplausos y escándalo. ´´Debe ser de Amu, eso debe ser´´ dijo un chico de cabello purpura.

´´Pero esperen, donde están las otras charas de Amu?´´ pregunto Rima, esa era buena pregunta.

´´Decidieron quedarse en su camerino, parece que a Miki le empezó a oler la cabeza y se quedaron a cuidarla Ran, Su y Dia´´ dijo una chara bebe, yo solo estaba reflexionando lo que paso.

´´Bueno, vamos a ver como esta Amu´´ dijo Tadase, todos asintieron y se fueron.

´´Ikuto?´´ escuche a alguien llamarme, voltee y vi que era Utau. ´´Quieres ver a Amu?´´ asentí. ´´Ven conmigo´´ me dijo y camino a la puerta para salir de la cabina, la seguí después de unos segundos.

* * *

-Ya con Amu (Amu)-

Estaba tomando una botella de agua con mi chara Mel **(Linda: Solo para que sepan, ´Mel´ en el japonés se pronunciaría ´Melu´ es que yo creo que así suena mejor XP)**, hasta que escuche mi nombre ser llamado. ´´Quien me llama?´´ pregunte mirando a todos lados.

´´Amu!´´ exclamo Yaya desde atrás de mí, abrazándome aplastantemente.

´´No-…..res-respi….ro Ya-ya´´ dije entre cortado, ella se disculpó y me dejo de abrazar. Todos llegaron para ese entonces y vi a…Ikuto.

´´Amu, lo hiciste bien´´ dijo Utau, le sonreí y tomo otro sorbo de mi agua; todos me bombardearon de cumplidos y abrazos, pero Ikuto fue el único que se quedó viendo. El me sonrió y yo se la de devolví.

´´Oye Amu, quien es ella?´´ pregunto Daichi apuntando al huevo, ya que se había escondido. Me separe del abrazo de los demás y la presente.

´´Chicos, ella es mi nueva chara Mel. Sal de tu huevo Mel´´ susurre a huevo. Su huevo era como el de las chicas; solamente que en la línea negra grande tenía la forma de una bola de discoteca y el fondo era de un color que parecía ser brillantina de colores neón.

Ella salió de un salto de su huevo y saludo a todos con un: ´´Hola! Soy Mel, un gusto en conocerlos´´ al último guiño el ojo, todos le sonrieron.

´´De veras que tienes problemas de personalidad, Amu´´ dijo Rima seria y mirando a la chara curiosa, la mire con un puchero.

´´Lo que sea!´´ dije volviendo a mi faceta de ´Cool n Spicy´, lo que pasa es que ya se volvió un habito actuar de esta manera; por eso MUY POCAS veces lo uso, pero estoy tratando de parar.

´´Amu-chaaaan!´´ escuche a alguien gritar, cuando detecte la voz sentí como mi chara Ran choco contra mi mejilla. ´´Estuviste genial! Te vimos en la TV´´ dijo emocionada.

´´Que bien! Y las demás?´´ pregunte.

´´Ahí viene, están ayudándole a Miki a venir´´ dijo sonriendo orgullosa, reí un poco en tono bajo para luego recibir otro abrazo de Yaya.

´´Vamos a casa que tengo sueño!´´ se quejó ella y haciéndose la dormida en mi hombro, asentí y camine a los camerinos para cambiarme; justo cuando pase por un lado de Ikuto, el me mando una sonrisa pervertida, y yo sonroje y seguí caminando.

* * *

-En la casa de Amu (Amu)-

´´Bay chicos!´´ dije con mis charas, excepto Mel dormidas en mis hombros y despidiendo energéticamente a mis amigos.

´´Adiós Amu!´´ se despidieron todos y se fueron. ´´Gracias por apoyarme, Utau´´ le agradecí con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

´´No debes agradecerme. Las lecciones de canto que te di fueron exhaustivas pero FINALMENTE dieron frutos´´ dijo suspirando, la mire con una mirada en llamas. ´´Buenas noches Amu´´ se despidió.

´´Buenas noches´´ dijimos mi chara y yo agitando nuestras manos en el aire, y me di cuenta que Ikuto nada más se me quedaba viendo. ´´Ikuto…´´ murmure, no puedo creer que el de veras este frente a mis ojos.

´´Te extrañe´´ dijo con una sonrisa pícara, me sonroje y le di la espalda; otra vez mi estúpido Cool n Spicy faceta regreso! Pero...por que?

´´B-Bueno, yo también te extrañe´´ dije, pero luego me arrepentí; ya que escuche a Ikuto reírse en tono bajo. ´´Pero no mucho!´´ exclame volviendo a verlo, el solo se rio más.

´´Ok, ya me voy´´ dijo despidiéndose, pero lo detuve a tiempo.

´´No! Quédate a pasar la noche aquí. Mis padres no estarán en casa por….mucho tiempo´´ dije mirándolo suplicante, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que Ikuto se rindió.

´´Bien, pero en realidad no debías invitarme. Yo iba a entrar por tu balcón si no me dejabas entrar´´ dijo entrando a mi casa, solo me limite a cerrar la puerta con un puchero y un sonrojo grande en mis mejillas.

**Izzy: Genial diría yo.**

**Amu: Me está empezando a gustar mi nuevo carácter.**

**Linda: Te hice más fuerte y más atractiva ****. En el próximo capítulo va a haber una gran sorpresa….los dejare con el suspenso MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto: YEY! Amuto**

**Linda: -le lanza una sartén- no lo digas!**

**Ikuto: Lo siento T-T**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- En el mismo techo

Capítulo 3- En el mismo techo** (Izzy: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara! Linda: Estoy enojada…les digo porque después del chapter de hoy)**

-En la habitación de Amu (Amu)-

Ya habíamos entrado a mi habitación y yo estaba apuntando algo en mi calendario, el sábado habíamos acordado ir a un picnic; hoy era jueves así que tenía tiempo para preparar algo para el picnic. Cuando recordé que Ikuto estaba conmigo lo voltee a ver él se me quedaba viendo de una manera curiosa, fruncí el señor extrañada de cómo me estaba mirando. Pero recordé que era de IKUTO de quien estábamos hablando.

´´Que pasa, Ikuto?´´ le pregunte haciendo la cabeza de lado, el agito la cabeza como estuviera saliendo de un trance.

´´Lo siento, hermosa. No puedo evitarlo´´ dijo serio, me quede callada por unos segundos…pero luego reaccione al saber que me había llamado ´Hermosa´.

´´N-No me digas hermosa!´´ exclame toda sonrojada, el rio en tono bajo.

´´Porque no decir una verdad?´´ dijo, a esto me sonroje mucho más y me quede callada.

´´C-Cállate´´ murmure dejando la pluma con la que había escrito en el calendario en el escritorio; luego fui a sentarme a un lado de Ikuto, y nos quedamos viendo otro minuto. ´´Y-Y bueno, que hiciste en Francia?´´ dije cruzando los brazos, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándome de tanto que me escaneaba.

´´Mi orquesta se hizo muy famosa, y en realidad eso me pone algo feliz pero…..´´ se perdió en su propia oración.

´´Pero, qué?´´ pregunte dudosa.

´´Quería verte´´ a esto me sonroje demasiado, él se rio en tono bajo y continuo. ´´Así que convencí al señor que dirige a la orquesta que nos quedemos aquí en Japón ´´ dijo como s fuera algo normal de decir!

´´I-Ikuto...´´ murmure bajando la cabeza, ahora estaba sonrojada como un semáforo en rojo. ´´Pero a ti te gusta como la orquesta era antes!´´ dije recordando que él había dicho que la orquesta hacia lo que él hace, ir a donde el viento los lleve.

´´Amu, yo podría hacer lo que sea con tal de estar junto a ti´´ me dijo tiernamente, baje la cabeza apenada y sonrojada. ´´Amu´´ el me llamo, levante la cabeza para decirle que continuara. ´´Te olvidaste de mí?´´ me pregunto, me sorprendí por la pregunta.

´´I-Ikuto….um….no se´´ dije no sabiendo ni si quiera lo que yo quería, luego escuche una risita; HAY NO! ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE MAL ESTA DESPIERTA!

´´No me habías contado de tu NOVIO, Amu´´ me dijo picara, yo me volví a sonrojar.

´´NO ES MI NOVIO!´´ dije parándome y brillando del sonrojo, ella rio más.

´´Si claro, lo que tú digas´´ dijo mi chara mirándome ingenua, la mire con llamas y con mi puño arriba.

´´Me agrada´´ escuche a Ikuto decir, voltee a verlo confundida. ´´Que es lo que representas de Amu?´´ pregunto…..oh no.

´´Represento-´´ en eso la interrumpí con taparle la boca a la insolente que iba a revelar algo grande y VERGONZOSO.

´´No necesitas saber- AUCH!´´ exclame en medio de mi oración al sentir una mordida venir de Mel, me las va a pagar esa chica.

´´Represento el lado coqueto y animado de Amu´´ dijo orgullosa de sí misma, sentí como estaba al borde de desmayarme justo en ese momento.

´´Así que en el fondo eres coqueta, Amu?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, volví al mundo real y me sonroje al instante.

´´N-No es así! Es completamente incorrecto, así que no te hagas ilusiones´´ exclame agitando mis manos en negación, el sonrió pícaramente.

´´Quisiera ver un Chara Change con esta chara´´ dijo viéndome a mí, y luego a la chara. Me crucé de brazos, y luego trate de cambiar el tema.

´´Oye Ikuto, y Yoru?´´ pregunte viéndolo ya norma, Mel me volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

´´Con que cambiando de tema, eh?´´ dijo diciendo lo que trataba de hacer en secreto, la vi con una mirada de fuego que quemaría a cualquiera. ´´Bien, ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches´´ dijo regresando a su huevo.

´´Y Yoru?´´ volví a preguntar, Ikuto bajo la cabeza un poco; y ahí mismo desee nunca haber preguntado eso.

´´Ya volvió adentro de mi´´ me dijo sonriéndose a si mismo y me sentí algo mal por él. Así que me senté a un lado de el otra vez, y puse mi mano en su espalda.

´´Lo siento, Ikuto´´ dije en tono triste.

´´No debes estarlo; eso significa que alcance mi sueño de ser libre, no?´´ pregunto sonriéndome…una verdadera sonrisa.

´´Cierto´´ dije devolviéndosela. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro con ternura y curiosidad, me derretí y me perdí en esas piscinas de agua azul media-noche. Nunca se me olvido este sentimiento…pero que es?

La mano de Ikuto estaba siendo extendida a mi cara, me quede con los ojos de plato al darme cuenta que se dirigía a mi mejilla; cuando hizo contacto con esta me sonroje y apreté los ojos cerrados. Escuche a Ikuto reír y quitar su mano, abrí los ojos y vi a Ikuto a punto de salir por el balcón.

´´Espera!´´ exclame lanzándome a su espalda y abrazándome de ella como si mi vida dependiera de ella.

* * *

-Ikuto-

Me exalte al sentir el cuerpo de Amu detrás de mí, abrazándome…esto es mucho para mí, esta chica debe ser menos adorable si no me va a matar con este tipo de trato. Voltee mi cabeza lentamente y la vi con la cabeza levantada, mirándome y con unas lágrimas asomándose para salir.

´´No te vayas´´ dijo en modo de sollozo. ´´Mis padres están en un viaje de trabajo por no sé cuántos años, y se llevaron a Ami con ellos´´ dijo triste, me le quede viendo impactado.

´´Porque no te llevaron con ellos?´´ pregunte confundido.

´´Soy una cantante! No puedo dejar los conciertos ni por un segundo. Además tengo a la escuela y amigos aquí, no quisieron quitarme todo esto´´ dijo ya llorando, yo solo la deje sacar su llanto. ´´Me siento sola, por favor quédate!´´ sollozo.

´´Amu…´´ murmure, aceptando que fui un estúpido al dudar de mi respuesta me voltee y la abrasé.

´´Claro que sí, Amu. Todo por la chica que más amo´´ dije, esta definitivo. Intentare LO QUE SEA, para que Amu se enamore de mi….no perderé contra ese mini-rey.

´´Ikuto….IKUTO!´´ exclamo sollozando en mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo y mucho más fuerte; obviamente sin lastimarla.

´´Desde ahora viviremos en el mismo techo, está bien?´´ confirme, ella asintió rápidamente en mi pecho. ´´Ahora vete a dormir, que de seguro estas MUY cansada´´ dije sobándole la cabeza y separándome un poco del abrazo.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo a su armario sonrojada, sonreí y me acosté en la cama. Como amo a esta chica.

**Izzy: Fue…bonito?**

**Linda: Soy yo o estoy haciendo a Ikuto más romántico?**

**Amu: -desmayada-**

**Ikuto: La despertare –la besa-**

**Izzy: Va a tardar. BAY BAY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4- Todo es como antes!

Capítulo 4- Todo es como antes! **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-En la mañana siguiente (Amu)-

La luz del sol me despertó, trate de moverme pero no pude; abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo único que vi fue el pecho de Ikuto. ´´I-Ikuto?´´ trate de despertarlo, pero lo único que paso fue que me apretó más fuerte y murmuro mi nombre.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro dormido, cuando me apretó más contra su pecho hizo que subiera la cabeza; y nuestras caras estaban DEMASIADO cerca diría yo.

´´Ikuto, suéltame!´´ grite en voz baja, pero no escuchaba ni se despertaba. ´´IKUTO!- AAAAAH!´´ lo empuje tan fuerte que caí al suelo, por es grite.

´´Huh?´´ escuche a Ikuto despertar. ´´Amu! Estas bien?´´ me pregunto, estaba en el suelo y me había caído de cara….y me pregunta si estoy bien…ese gato descarado.

´´No, no lo estoy!´´ exclame acomodándome y sobando mi cara, él se levantó rápidamente y me miro la cara; luego me abrazo. ´´I-Ikuto?´´ pregunte.

´´Lo siento, Amu. Lo curare´´ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara, trate de protestar pero sentí como besaba mi frente.

´´Q-Que haces?! PE-PERVERTIDO!´´ exclame sonrojada, pero él seguía besando mi cara; mi frente, mi nariz mis dos mejillas mis orejas, todo fue besado….hasta que se topó con mis labios.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, el luego sonrió y se acercó más para besarme; yo estaba cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto escuchamos una voz. ´´Que es todo este escándalo, Amu?´´ dijo Ran despertándose, al igual que todas.

´´N-Nada!´´ dije empujando a Ikuto lejos de mí, ella me vio extraño.

´´Esta todo bien?´´ pregunto Dia, la mire y luego sonreí nerviosa.

´´S-SI! Todo Okay, todo Okay! Espera, LA ESCUELA!´´ dije llenado al armario para sacar mi ropa, luego al baño a cambiarme y luego volví al cuarto por mi maletín. ´´SE ME HACE TARDE, SE ME HACE TARDE!´´ decía gritando mientras me daba una rápida cepillada y recogía mi maletín. ´´Ikuto! Quédate aquí, y si quieres comer algo el refrigerador está abierto´´ dije antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-En la escuela (Amu)-

´´Buenos días, Rima!´´ exclame llegando al salón de clases, después me senté y recupere mi respiración; ella solamente me miro molesta.

´´Creo que algunas veces las personas NUNCA pueden cambiar completamente´´ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, reí apenada y algo sonrojada.

´´Buenos días´´ dijo Tadase detrás de mí, me voltee rápidamente y me sonroje más; ya que de seguro mi cabello se veía FATAL. ´´Buenos días, Amu´´ me dijo a mí, me sonroje más.

´´Bu-Bu-Buenos di-di-días, Tadase-kun´´ dije tratando de tranquilizarme, él se fue a su lugar y recupere mi respiración que contuve cuando Tadase estaba delante de mí.

´´Amu, esta sonrojada´´ dijo Dia guiñándome el ojo, la mire con dagas y ella rio en voz baja; todas las chicas la acompañaron.

´´Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar´´ dijo Su riéndose también.

´´CALLENSE!´´ exclame haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a mi dirección, salude discretamente a esas personas y volvieron a su plática.

´´Que aburrido!´´ dijo Mel para luego bostezar. ´´Voy a ir a algún lugar a hacer algo divertido´´ dijo para luego irse.

´´NOSOTRAS TE ACOMPAÑAMOS!´´ exclamaron todos los charas, suspire para luego sacar los libros que ocupaba para el primer periodo.

* * *

-Después de clases (Amu)-

´´Amu, ayer estuviste genial en el concierto´´ dijo Nagi, luego Kukai apoyo esa idea.

´´Si, Hinamori! Eres la estrella más joven del mundo´´ dijo Kukai con su pulgar arriba, sonreí sonrojada.

´´P-Pero no estoy tan joven, ya tengo catorce años!´´ dije con mi mano detrás de mi cabeza.

´´Aun así, Utau es más grande que tú y tu eres mejor que ella- dechu´´ dijo Pepe, razone esa idea y me di cuenta que tenía razón; PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! Claro que no soy mejor que Utau, ella me enseño todo lo que se.

´´Aunque antes de que Utau le enseñara a cantar, no era la mejor´´ murmuro Miki, todos se empezaron a reír.

´´Cállate, Miki!´´ me sonroje y luego llego Mel corriendo.

´´AMU! Huevo X, parque, destruyendo cosas, AHORA!´´ exclamo antes de salir volando al parque.

´´Un huevo X?´´ se preguntó Tadase a sí mismo.

´´Vamos, plebeyos!´´ exclamo Kiseki, para luego salir volando igual que Mel; y nosotros también empezamos a correr.

* * *

-En el parque (Amu)-

´´Donde esta Mel?´´ pregunto Ran, Mel apunto hacia unos juegos para niños pequeños.

´´Que le pasa al pobre´´ murmure luego Mel grito algo.

´´Dice que perdió su oso de peluche y que es imposible encontrarlo!´´ grito Mel, todos la vimos sorprendidos; ella ENTIENDE a los Huevos X?

´´ENTIENDES A LOS HUEVOS X?!´´ exclamaron todos.

´´Si, no sabían?´´ dijo Mel frunciendo el ceño. ´´Pensaba que todos podían hacer eso´´ dijo Mel pensante.

´´CUIDADO!´´ exclamo Daichi, todos saltamos a un lado cuando un ataque del Huevo X; pero cuando subimos la cabeza, el huevo X no estaba solo.

´´Así que ustedes son los Guardianes?´´ pregunto una chica con cabello negro y ojos rojos, esta chica irradiaba un aura muy peligroso; y lo más extraño era que nos lanzó un ataque y ni siquiera estaba transformada. ´´Lo siento, pero no purificaran este huevo!´´ exclamo justo antes que el huevo X lanzara otro ataque.

Volvimos a saltar. ´´Ran!´´ dije, ella me entendió; todos hicieron lo mismo con sus charas y luego nos transformamos.

´´Mi propio corazón, UNLOCK!´´ exclamamos todos, para luego transformarnos; la única diferencia de mi transformación ahora era que mi cola de lado ahora era más larga y al último tenía un rulo. Salí volando con mis Heart Speeders y lanze mi ataque.

´´Spiral Heart!´´ dije lanzándolo, luego mi ataque choco con algo que parecía un escudo protector; luego mi ataque se devolvió y me pego con fuerza. ´´AAAH!´´ grite de dolor, luego caí al suelo; pero Tadase me salvo antes de caer.

´´Estas bien? Amu´´ dijo sonriéndome, me sonroje y me baje de sus brazos.

´´S-S-Sí, estoy bien´´ dije para luego revisarme si había alguna herida, me di cuenta que mi transformación se deshizo.

´´Que paso?´´ murmuro Ran, luego se agarró la cabeza en dolor.

´´Ran! Estas bien´´ exclamo Su, ella asintió.

´´Si, solo una migraña. AAAH!´´ grito otra vez en dolor, luego voltee a mis demás amigos que estaban preparados para atacar.

´´NO ATAQUEN!´´ grite, pero ya era muy tarde; todos atacaron.

´´Tightdrop dancer!´´ exclamo Rima **(Linda: Así se escribe?)**, las cuerdas chocaron contra al escudo y atacaron a Rima y a Nagi.

´´Así que juegas sucio?´´ murmuro Nagi, hay no…..esto es malo. ´´Blaze Shoot!´´ lanzo su bola azul, pero paso lo mismo; y Rima y Nagi volvieron a la normalidad.

´´Nagi!´´ exclamo Rythm.

´´Rima!´´ exclamo Kusu Kusu.

´´Victory Shoot!´´ exclamo Kukai, Tadase también lanzo su ataque; pero solamente paso lo mismo y todos estaban débiles, y los charas tenían migrañas horribles.

´´Amu, transfórmate conmigo!´´ exclamo Mel, la mire extraño. ´´Confía en mi´´ dijo de nuevo, la mire a ella dudosa y luego a la chica.

´´Todo lo que hagan es inútil Guardianes! Yo soy más poderosa que ustedes´´ dijo para luego reír.

´´OK!´´ le afirme a Mel. ´´Mi propio corazón, UNLOCK!´´ exclame para luego transformarme. ´´Chara Transformation: Party Girl!´´ dijimos Mel y yo al mismo tiempo. ´´Esto es…..increíble. Siento todo el poder en mis manos´´ murmure mirándome. Era como una versión de Mel en grande; nada más que mi blusa se ataba con unos listones por atrás, así que se veía casi toda mi espalda. Mi cabello está arreglado igual que el de Mel, pero en mis muñecas tenía una especie de guantes; eran de color amarillo neón, se ataban con pequeñas cuerdas y no tenis tela en la parte de los dedos.

´´Tu puedes Hinamori!´´ exclamo Kukai, para luego toser algo de sangre.

´´Chicos…Okay! Ya basta!´´ exclame viendo a la chica, ella me miro con una sonrisa perversa.

´´Quieres más?´´ murmuro mirándome.

´´Mel, que tienes?´´ le pregunte, apareció a un lado de mí y me lo dijo en secreto para luego guiñarme el ojo. ´´Muy bien!´´ exclame llena de energía, luego lanze mi mano al aire; y de esta salió….un disco. ´´Que es esto?´´ el disco era de color morado, como si fuera una ilusión como los ataques de Nagi y Kukai.

´´Esto te va a gustar!´´ exclamo Mel dentro de mí.

´´Music Attack!´´ exclame lanzando dos discos que salieron de mis manos, volaron hasta el escudo y sorprendentemente…lo destruyo.

´´AAAH!´´ grito la chica al caer por mi ataque.

´´Wow…..que poder´´ murmuro Tadase, me sonroje un poco pero mi mente siguió en la pelea.

´´Negative Heart, Lock On!´´ apunte al huevo. ´´Open Heart!´´ exclame purificando el huevo, y bueno…todo eso. Luego el huevo ya purificado se fue volando, luego me di cuenta que la chica ya no estaba.

´´Wow´´ dijeron todos, hasta yo lo dije; luego Mel deshizo la transformación y sonrió orgullosa y emocionada.

´´Mi primera transformación! Fue genial, verdad?´´ le pregunto a todos.

´´De veras que….eres especial´´ murmuro Rythm, luego Tadase hablo.

´´Podemos mañana ir con Tsukasa-san? Necesitamos ver esto´´ dijo Tadase parándose con dificultad.

´´Si´´ murmure mirando a Mel, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. ´´Bueno, hay que irnos a casa´´ dije cuando todos ya estaban parados y habían descansado. ´´Adiós!´´ dije yéndome a la dirección donde mi casa estaba.

* * *

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

´´Ya llegue a- AAAH!´´ grite al sentir a Ikuto abrazándome.

´´Me preocupe mucho por ti, estas bien?´´ dije toqueteándome y preocupado, cuando una de sus manos lego justo antes de mi trasero lo empuje.

´´DONDE ESTAS TOCANDO, PERVERTIDO!?´´ le grite cubriéndome con mis brazos en una ´X´ en mi pecho.

´´Solo quería ver si estabas bien´´ dijo mirándome a los ojos con cariño, me sonroje y me voltee a otro lado.

´´L-L-Lo que se-sea! Pero, si estoy bien…..gracias por preocuparte´´ lo último debió solamente ser dicho en mi cabeza, no de verdad!

´´Que dijiste?´´ dijo sorprendido, yo seguí caminando y lanze mi maletín al sillón.

´´N-Nada´´ tartamudee, parecía un semáforo en rojo; Ikuto siempre está preocupado por mí, y siempre me protege no importa las circunstancias.

´´Amu, lo amas?´´ escuche una voz en mí, pero no era mi voz; parecía como si alguien estuviera en mí, pero esta vocesita me hizo pensar en eso. Agite mi cabeza sonrojada para sacarme esa idea y abrí el refrigerador para hacerme un sándwich de Nutella **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE NUTELLA DE NINGUNA MANERA!)**

**Amu: TADA!**

**Ikuto: Me gusto lo que paso al último –sonriendo pervertidamente e imaginando a Amu en situaciones eróticas-**

**Izzy: Ya lo perdimos.**

**Amu: Empezó a babear IUUU!**

**Linda: ATRÁS! –le da un sartenazo y lo deja inconsciente- Listo!**

**Izzy: Eso estuvo cerca. Bueno, tal vez Linda escriba una tragedia más tarde así que.**

**Amu: Estén pendientes! Y también escuchen esta noticia:**

**Linda: CNN (un programa de USA) dijo que el anime y manga es….no quiero decir la palabra pero dice que es contenido donde usan a los niños como objetos eróticos!**

**Amu: QUEEE?! **

**Linda: SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS! Me sentí TAN ofendida, eso es una mentira!**

**Izzy: Vean el ´reportaje´ que ellos hicieron en Youtube (No nos pertenece!).**

**Amu: Bueno, nos vamos!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5- El Shugo Chara legendario!

Capítulo 5- El Shugo Chara legendario **(Izzy: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece!)**

-La mañana siguiente (Amu)-

´´Otra vez?´´ murmure al abrir mis ojos en la mañana y sentir a Ikuto abrazado de mí, volví a tratar de soltarme pero fue imposible. ´´Ikuto!´´ grite en su oreja, el salto un poco al despertar.

´´Que paso, Amu? No me asustes así´´ murmuro sobándose la oreja, ya sabía que su parte débil eran sus orejas; creen que me había olvidado de eso, claro que no!

´´Que paso!?´´ dijo Dia saliendo de su huevo y alarmada.

´´Todos están bien?´´ pregunto Ran, pero yo las ignore.

´´Quería que me soltaras. Ahora que me soltaste, iré a bañarme´´ dije agarrando mi uniforme amarillo del closet para dirigirme al baño **(Linda: Su uniforme es el mismo al de la primaria, solamente que amarillo ****)**. ´´No trates de hacer nada pervertido!´´ dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta.

´´No prometo nada´´ dijo acostándose de nuevo, rodé los ojos y me fui a bañar. Cuando entre al cuarto, vi a Ikuto leyendo un manga romántico.

´´Porque lees cosas como esas? Es para chicas, sabes?´´ pregunte guardando mi pillama en el closet, el guardo su manga y me miro.

´´Porque es lo único que tengo para entretenerme´´ dijo como si hubiera dicho algo obvio, me sonroje por esto y fui a mi escritorio por mi maletín.

´´Vamos, Amu!´´ dijo Mel energética.

´´Adiós, Ikuto!´´ dije saliendo del cuarto, el me correspondió la despedida.

-En la escuela (Amu)-

Cuando llegue a la escuela, los Guardianes estábamos listos para ir a ver a Tsukasa; le habían dicho al profesor que íbamos a ir con el director así que ya no había problema. Cuando estábamos de camino Tadase se acercó a mí.

´´Amu?´´ me pregunto, voltee sonriendo nerviosa.

´´Mande?´´ le pregunte, él puso una cara seria.

´´Sé que esto es ridículo, pero volveré a preguntar; te gusta Ikuto?´´ me alarme al escuchar la misma pregunta, pero en realidad la respuesta ya no era ´no´.

´´No sé, Tadase´´ dije bajando la cabeza, no me gustaba decir esto pero es la verdad.

´´Sabes Amu, te amo´´ cuando dije eso me sorprendí y voltee con él. ´´Y eso nunca cambiara´´ dijo sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa; él se adelantó para decirle algo a Nagi.

´´Te lo dijo hoy otra vez!´´ dijo Ran tratando de hacerme sonrojar, pero fallo.

´´No sé, Ran…no me sonroje como siempre lo hago´´ dije para luego suspirar.

´´De que hablas?´´ pregunto Miki.

´´No me avergonzó como lo hacía antes….creen que ya no ame a Tadase?´´ les pregunte mirándolas dudosa, ellas se pusieron a pensar.

´´Bueno, si ya no está esa chispa que había antes; entonces no era amor, Amu´´ dijo Mel guiñándome al ojo y posando con una mano en su cintura.

´´Tal vez, pero…..´´ murmure, pero ya habíamos llegado a la oficina de Tsukasa. Rima toco tres veces, y luego abrió la puerta y encontramos a Tsukasa viendo por la ventana al cielo.

´´Oh, ya están aquí´´ dijo con esa voz tan tranquila y misteriosa. ´´Querían hablarme de un Shugo Chara?´´ pregunto volteando todo su cuerpo a nosotros.

´´Así es-dechu!´´ exclamaron Kusu Kusu y Pepe juntas, luego salió Mel detrás de mi espalda; mis otras charas trataron de detenerla, pero fallaron.

´´Soy Mel! Un gusto´´ dijo guiñando el ojo y posando coquetamente, Tsukasa rio un poco.

´´Que interesante carácter´´ dijo entre risas, me apene un poco y me sonroje un poco. ´´Que hay de especial contigo?´´ pregunto.

´´Tiene un gran poder´´ respondí por ella. ´´Cuando me transforme con ella, fue más poderosa…incluso más poderosa que todos mis charas´´ dije mirando a mis otras charas, ellas me sonrieron.

´´Que extraño…...es tu quinto chara?´´ me pregunto, yo solo asentí; luego hubo una expresión muy sorprendida en su cara. ´´No puede ser! Este chara es legendario´´ dijo mirando a Mel sorprendido, ella estaba con una expresión y pose orgullosa de sí misma.

´´De que hablas?´´ pregunto Kukai.

´´Este es el primer quinto chara en TODA la historia, dicen que hay diferentes versiones de este´´ dijo viendo a Mel pensante.

´´Diferentes…versiones?´´ se dijo Nagi a si mismo confundido.

´´Esto suena extraño´´ dijo Rythm con la misma expresión confundida.

´´Parece que no pude guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo´´ dijo sonriendo, todos la miramos sorprendidos. De pronto apareció su huevo en dos, luego se fue cerrando hasta que estaba adentro de su huevo; y luego algo impresionante paso…su huevo cambio de color!

Del color de brillantina arcoíris cambio a brillantina plateada, luego se abrió el huevo y vimos a una Mel COMPLETAMENTE diferente: El cabello lo tenía plano y tenía una diadema con piedritas, tenía un vestido con corsé en su contra y con volados al final en su medio muslo, tenía pulseras doradas en sus muñecas y tenía tacones grises. En realidad TODO era gris, excepto las piedritas en la diadema que eran blancas.

´´Wow´´ dijeron todos los charas.

´´Esto es…genial´´ murmuro Dia, yo me quedé sorprendida ante esto; Mel era la misma, solo que cambio de forma!

´´Hola a todos! Soy la chica buena y adorable que Amu tiene en su interior´´ dijo guiñando el ojo, todos nos quedamos sin habla.

´´Tienes más transformaciones?´´ pregunto Tsukasa, ella asintió. Volvió a su huevo y esta vez el huevo se transformó en un color de brillantina roja, cuando se abrió vimos a una Mel rebelde.

Su vestido apenas pasaba su trasero y parecía una sombrilla, este era de color rojo con un murciélago en su pecho color negro. El vestido era sin tirantes, y por atrás se ataba con un listona sí que podías ver su espalda pero no más abajo. Y por último su cabello estaba en una cola alta con un listón negro y tenía tacones negros estilo ´Mary Janes´.

´´Hola, soy la parte ´Cool n Spicy´ de Amu. Un gusto, creo?´´ dijo en tono maduro y desafiante, en mi tono y actitud ´Cool n Spicy´.

´´Tienes más?´´ pregunto Daichi emocionado, Mel negó con la cabeza.

´´Mi otra transformación no está completa, falta algo en Amu´´ dijo guiñando el ojo, luego paso lo mismo y volvió a la normalidad; nos despedimos de Tsukasa y nos fuimos a clase.

-Después de la escuela (Amu)-

La escuela fue agotadora, pero pude sobrevivir el día; fui rápidamente a mi casa ya que no quería preocupar a Ikuto. Cuando entre a la casa vi a Ikuto sentado en el sofá viendo un programa de comedia, trate de pasar sigilosamente pero él me noto.

´´Sabes que te puedo escuchar, verdad?´´ dijo volteándose hacia mí, con una sonrisa perversa; trate de fingir mi sonrojo, pero falle.

´´B-Bueno, pensaba que podría ser un poco más di-di-discreta´´ tartamudee, odio este tartamudeo! Como es que Ikuto puede devolverme a mi antigua actitud ´Cool n Spicy´? Sera que…estoy enamorándome de el? No, claro que no! Eso es imposible….verdad?

´´Bueno no lo eres´´ dijo volviendo a su programa.

´´No puedes evitar enamorarte, verdad?´´ me pregunto Mel con una sonrisa en su cara, me sonroje de inmediato; parecía un semáforo!

´´C-C-CLARO QUE N-N-NO!´´ exclame, Ikuto camino a donde yo estaba con mis charas y me dijo algo.

´´Enamorada, eh?´´ dijo, yo no respondí a esto. ´´Así que por fin caíste a mis pies?´´ dijo acercándose a mi cara, me sonroje aún más si es que se podía.

´´Yo….um, eh…..um´´ dije perdiéndome en sus ojos de nuevo, esos ojos que me derriten; son hermosos. PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!?

´´Que, Amu?´´ dijo rosando nuestros labios, me sonroje más y me separe de inmediato.

´´N-N-N-NADA!´´ dije sin querer gritando, el rio un poco y volvió a el sofá.

´´Amu, no te mientas a ti misma. Lo amas, no?´´ dijo la misma vocecita de ayer, esto ya me está asustando.

´´Amu, estas bien?´´ pregunto Dia.

´´Si! Te ves algo perdida´´ dijo Miki pensante.

´´N-Nada, solo tengo algo de sueño´´ dije para luego irme a mi habitación a dormir.

**Amu: LISTO!**

**Ikuto: Te tomo bastante tiempo escribirlo.**

**Linda: Si, es que ya entre a clases T.T**

**Izzy: Pobre de ti!**

**Linda: Pero no hay problema! Tratare de escribir mucho!  
Amu: Ese es el espíritu!**

**Ikuto: Yey…..-sarcástico-**

**Izzy: ADIOS!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6- Un picnic soleado

Capítulo 6- Un picnic soleado **(Linda: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-En la mañana de un sábado (Amu)-

´´Porque a mí?´´ dije quejándome, ya que me desperté con Ikuto abrazándose de mi OTRA VEZ! Algún día esto va a cambiar? Porque yo no creo.

´´Amu!´´ llamo Su susurrando.

´´Ya es casi hora de irnos´´ dijo Mel en un susurro también.

´´Ikuto!´´ grite, el de nuevo se despertó y se quitó de mí.

´´Arruinaste mi sueño Amu!´´ dijo haciendo un puchero, yo lo ignore completamente y me pare para ir al closet por mi ropa de hoy. Decidí ponerme una blusa color verde fuerte sin tirantes con un cierre verde claro que iba entre mis pechos hasta abajo, así que ahí se abría y cerraba; también decidí usar unos jeans con impresiones de mariposas rosas y plateadas en la piernas derecha, tacones marrones, un bolso de jean y aretes de pluma verde.

Me fui al baño a bañarme, y cuando termine me puse todo lo que tenía; salí del baño y vi a Ikuto sin camisa y con un pantalón café!

´´I-IKUTOOOO!´´ dije cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo, Ikuto toco pero grite más. ´´L-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo a propósito´´ dije nerviosa y temblando por eso mismo, luego escuche a Ikuto reír detrás de la puerta.

´´No te preocupes por mí, tu si quieres me puedes ver solamente con toalla´´ dijo con una voz pervertida, incluso escuche a mis charas reírse de mí. Ese pervertido!

´´I-IKUTO! N-No digas e-e-eso!´´ exclame, pero después de unos segundos ya quería salir del baño porque hacía calor. ´´D-De veras, pu-pu-puedo salir?´´ pregunte.

´´Si´´ dijo simplemente, abrí la puerta lentamente y vi el pecho de Ikuto; me sonroje rápidamente y camine al cuarto pareciendo un semáforo andante. ´´I-I-Ikuto…ya te puedes poner la camisa´´ murmure cuando fui a ponerme mi rímel para hacer mis ´ojos de gatita´.

´´No, prefiero estar así´´ dijo acostándose en mi cama, me sonroje aún más; si era posible. Cuando termine mi maquillaje fui a la cocina a refrigerador, había hecho sándwiches de Nutella ayer en la tarde cuando termine mi siesta **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE NUTELLA!)**lo adivinaron! Últimamente he tenido una GRAN obsesión por la Nutella. ´´A dónde vas?´´ pregunto Ikuto detrás de mí.

´´Son sándwiches de Nutella!´´ dijo Ran energética.

´´Eso es algo obvio, no?´´ dijo Miki.

´´Voy a ir a un picnic, que horas son?´´ pregunte a Ikuto poniendo los sándwiches en una canasta.

´´Son las 11:40´´ dijo viendo el reloj, suspire aliviada; voy temprano, o por lo menos con un poco de tiempo para llegar. Cuando cerré la canasta me voltee para ver a un Ikuto mirándome suplicante, suspire.

´´Puedes ir conmigo´´ murmure, el sonrió y me abrazo pegando nuestros cachetes. ´´No es para ta-tanto´´ murmure apenada y sonrojada, el rio en mi mejilla y la beso rápidamente.

´´No quiero que ese Tadase este contigo a solas, tu solo eres mía´´ dijo posesivo, me sonroje más y me fui a la puerta principal. ´´Donde será el picnic?´´ me pregunto Ikuto.

´´En el parque cerca de la escuela´´ dije, ahí fue donde tuvimos la pelea con esa chica no? Quien será ella?

* * *

-En el picnic (Amu)-

Llegamos Ikuto y yo al parque y vimos a Rima sentada en el columpio, a Nagi hablando con ella y a Tadase hablando con ellos también. ´´Buenas tardes, Amu y…..um´´ se perdió Rima en su oración porque no sabía el nombre de Ikuto.

´´Me llamo Ikuto´´ dijo mirándola exageradamente hacia abajo.

´´Si, eso´´ dijo sonriendo.

´´Hola, Ikuto´´ dijo Nagi saludando, Ikuto asintió a Nagi.

´´Buenas tardes, Ikuto-niisan´´ dijo Tadase sonriente, Ikuto asintió igual en su dirección.

´´Ahora solo falta Kukai, y ya podemos empezar a comer´´ dijo Rima con sus manos en su panza, Nagi rodo los ojos.

´´No creo que tarde´´ dijo Nagi viendo a todos lados, y de pronto escuchamos un grito.

´´Hola! Amu-chii, Rima-tan, Tadase, Nagi!´´ grito lanzándose hacia mí, yo trate de no car al golpe.

´´No importa que la haya traído, verdad?´´ dijo Kukai detrás de nosotras, yo me voltee con el cuándo Yaya se fue a abrazar a Rima.

´´Para nada!´´ exclame guiñando el ojo.

´´Entre más, mejor´´ dijo Tadase sonriendo, y con eso; empezamos el picnic.

* * *

-Después de comer (Amu)-

´´Yo quiero la última Cream Puff!´´ exclamo Yaya haciendo un berrinche, yo rodé los ojos.

´´Yaya, te comiste como diez! Te vas a poner gorda´´ dije dándole otra mordida a mi postre y haciendo que Yaya hiciera otro berrinche.

´´Gustas un poco, Ikuto?´´ pregunto Nagi a Ikuto, extendiéndole un cake pop con una cubierta de chocolate blanco y con un pastel de chocolate.

´´Gracias´´ dijo Ikuto sonriendo, tomo el postre y se lo metió a la boca; por alguna extraña razón estaba algo celosa del dulce, ahora estoy enojándome con un postre. Bien hecho Amu!

´´Amu, estas bien? Te ves enojada´´ me pregunto Tadase mirándome extrañado, ya que estaba viendo el dulce con odio.

´´N-No! No es nada, no se preocupen´´ exclame, agitando mi mano rápido; luego Yaya empezó a hablar de dulces y otras cosas. Nuestros charas estaba en su ´entrenamiento´ así que no estaban aquí.

´´Oye Amu, me acabo de acordar de algo!´´ dijo Nagi, puse toda mi atención en él.

´´Que paso?´´ pregunte.

´´Le dije a alguien que puedes mañana dar un concierto en la noche en el Escenario de la Estrella, si puedes verdad?´´ me pregunto, en ese momento me emocione.

´´Claro que sí! Cantare koreano ahora´´ dije sonriente, Ikuto me vio extraño.

´´Koreano´´ me pregunto.

´´Sip! Canto japonés, Koreano e Inglés´´ dije feliz, Ikuto me sonrió y me sonroje un poco.

´´Guardianes!´´ escuche una voz reconocida, nos volteamos todos y vimos a la misma chica del otro día. ´´La pagaran!´´ exclamo lanzando una ráfaga de aire negro a nosotros.

´´AAH!´´ grito Yaya, yo me caí al suelo un poco más lejos de donde estaban todos.

´´Amu!´´ exclamaron Ikuto y Tadase.

´´Esta vez no podrán salvar a estos pequeños´´ murmuro levantando una mano, cinco huevos X salieron de los árboles y estaban como llorando.

´´Claro que sí!´´ exclame. ´´Pero, porque haces esto? Que no sabes que estos son los sueños de todos los niños?´´ pregunte.

´´Por eso mismo lo hago, si yo siento este dolor…..´´ dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón. ´´TODOS LO SENTIRAN TAMBIEN!´´ grito lanzando otra ráfaga de aire.

´´AAAAH!´´ grito Kukai en dolor y revolcándose en el suelo, mientras agarraba su cabeza.

´´JA, JA, JA,JA, JA!´´ dijo mientras aparecieron rosas negras en su cabeza y en sus tobillos y muñecas, enrollados en esas partes; y salió volando con los huevos X siguiéndola.

´´Espera!´´ grito Tadase, pero fue inútil.

´´LLAMEN A UN HOSPITAL! KUKAI NO TIENE PULSO!´´ grito Rima, todos nos sorprendimos; y rápidamente Ikuto saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia.

**Izzy: Listo!**

**Ikuto: Wow…suspenso.**

**Linda: Lo siento mucho Kukai T.T**

**Amu: Pobrecito….**

**Ikuto: Y yo que :(**

**Izzy: Mañana sabrán que pasara, se llevaran una sorpresa XD. Nos vamos!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7- Un milagro!

Capítulo 7- Un milagro?! **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-En el hospital (Amu)-

Todos estábamos SUPER preocupados por Kukai, habíamos llegado hace como una hora y media y nonos decían información positiva sobre Kukai! Que les pasa a los hospitales! Poniéndose bien dramáticos cuando tienen que decir algo sobre algún paciente.

´´Familia o amigos de Souma Kukai!´´ llamo una enfermera rubia y de ojos verdes obscuros, por fin! Caminamos rápidamente hacia la enfermera y vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo a Ikuto…estúpida- espera, porque me pongo celosa?!

´´Si, somos nosotros´´ dijo Tadase nervioso, al parecer estaba muy preocupado.

´´Pudimos salvarlo´´ todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. ´´Pero, está en coma; pueden ir a visitarlo uno por uno´´

´´Amu, ve primero´´ dijo Nagi, todos asintieron en acuerdo; mire dudosa la puerta pero luego entre, rindiéndome.

Entre a la habitación y lo primero que vi fue a Kukai en una cama de hospital con aparatos conectados a él; me acerque a él con cuidado porque no quería despertarlo, si es que estaba despierto. Ya sabía que estaba en coma, pero nada mas no quería molestarlo de ninguna manera.

Me senté a su lado en la cama. ´´Lo siento, Kukai´´ dije con una lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla izquierda hasta mi mentón. ´´Lo siento´´ sollocé tirándome en la cama, y empecé a llorar. Después de un minuto sonó mi celular.

_´´Hop, Step, Jump! __Drew, Draw, Drawn!-´´ _en ese momento conteste mi celular, conteste rápido y era Yaya, diciendo que la enfermera ya le estaba diciendo de cosas; básicamente nos estaba apurando. Pero en ese momento escuche el monitor del corazón hacer sonidos, eso significaba que su corazón comenzó a latir!** (Linda: No sé si cuando estas en coma no te late el corazón, díganme si estoy equivocada!)**.

´´ENFERMERA!´´ grite, ella entro rápidamente; cuando escucho el sonido del aparato salió de prisa por un doctor.

-Una hora después (Amu)-

´´Amigos de Souma Kukai!´´ llamo la enfermera de nuevo, fuimos rápidamente con ella y nos sonrió.

´´Él está bien pero…el doctor no sabe que tuvo, que pudo haber causado este coma´´ dijo en posición pensante.

´´Podemos entrar a verlo?´´ pregunto Nagi, la enfermera luego se entristeció.

´´Lo siento, pero los doctores le están haciendo exámenes´´ dijo sonriendo triste, todos nos entristecimos.

´´Gracias de todas maneras´´ dijo Yaya sonriendo y con unas lágrimas al borde de caer; la mire nostálgicamente.

´´No podemos hacer más, porque no mejor nos vamos´´ dijo Ikuto poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, todos nos miramos y asentimos de acuerdo.

* * *

-En la casa de Amu (Ikuto)-

´´Adiós, chicos´´ dijo Amu antes de entrar a la casa, en realidad no me gustaba ver a mi Amu así de triste.

´´Amu, estas bien? No estés triste, Kukai ya está despierto´´ dije sonriendo, Amu me miro con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de miel; esos hermosos ojos de miel.

´´Si pero, si me hubiera transformado antes esto no hubiera pasado´´ dijo en forma de sollozo, extendí mi mano a su cabeza y revolví su cabello.

´´Nada de esto es tu culpa, no pudiste ver lo que pasaría´´ dije recorriendo su mejilla, su cuello, su brazo y hasta su mano; y en ese momento la jale para abrazarla.

´´Ikuto?´´ me llamo, pero la seguí abrazando fuerte a mi pecho; la quiero tanto, no la quiero ve con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Es demasiado bella como estropear su belleza con ese dolor.

´´No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti´´ dije levantando su cara con mi dedo índice en su mentón, lo jale ligeramente para que me viera. Le sonreí, y ella me la devolvió; nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro hasta que, empezamos a acercarnos a la cara del otro.

Definitivamente seré su primer beso!

* * *

-Amu-

Nuestras caras se acercaban más y más y cada vez que se acercaban más, mas descubría lo que era este sentimiento; este sentimiento que te hace sentir tan….feliz cuando estas triste. Pero unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

´´Amu!´´ escuche a la voz de Ran gritar.

´´Estas bien?!´´ escuche ahora a Miki gritar.

´´AAAAH!´´ grite al asustarme, y rápidamente empuje a Ikuto haciéndolo caer al piso **(Linda: XD)**. ´´Ch-Chicas! Que hacen aquí? No que estaban en un entrenamiento Chara?´´ pregunte extrañada.

´´Ya había terminado, solamente que cuando los fuimos a buscar no estaban´´ dijo Su.

´´Así que propuse ir a las casa de nuestros dueños para esperarlos ahí´´ dijo Dia sonriendo.

´´Descubrí algo hoy: Rythm es un chico muy gracioso´´ dijo Mel riéndose.

´´Eso es porque estuvo coqueteando contigo´´ dijo Miki con aura oscura y enojada.

´´Esperen! Porque Ikuto está en el piso?´´ pregunto Ran, voltee a verlo y lo vi sobándose la cabeza y viéndome a mí.

´´Estábamos a punto de besar-´´ me lance encima de el antes de que terminara su oración, le tape la boca y sonreí nerviosa y sonrojada.

´´Lo empuje porque estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas´´ dije sonrojada como un semáforo, de pronto vi que Mel nos miraba pervertidamente. ´´Q-Que?´´ pregunte.

´´Oh nada! Pero, no te has dado cuenta en qué posición están tu e Ikuto?´´ dijo mirándonos de la misma manera. Luego mire a Ikuto que me estaba sonriendo y mirando pervertidamente…estaba arriba de el en una posición comprometedora para él.

´´AAAAAH!´´ grite súper sonrojada y lanzándome para atrás. ´´V-Voy a ir a bañarme!´´ dije después de ver a mis charas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas excepto Mel.

´´Amu, espera!´´ exclamaron todas detrás de mí.

* * *

-Ikuto-

Todas subieron excepto Mel que se me quedo viendo, le devolví la mirada.

´´Ikuto, escúchame bien´´ dijo seria. ´´Soy un chara legendario´´ yo sé que son esos! Esos que tienen diferentes formas, creo?. ´´Y conozco muy bien el corazón y los sentimientos de Amu. Y se, que tienes una oportunidad con ella´´ en ese momento mi día se puso soleado.

´´De veras?´´ dije como un niño con esperanzas.

´´Sip, veo que en su corazón hay unos sentimientos de amor….sigue atacando tigre´´ lo último lo dijo dándome un ligero puñetazo en mi hombro.

´´Gracias´´ dije sonriendo.

´´De nada´´ respondió ella.

´´IKUTO, MEL! VENGAN RAPIDO!´´ dijo Amu desesperada, subimos rápidamente y vimos que estaba en frente de la ventana; fui a su lado y vi a una chica con cabello negro y ojos rojos con unos diez huevos X.

**Izzy y Amu: TADAAA!**

**Ikuto: Tada….-sarcástico-**

**Linda: Terminado! Y no se preocupen, el Amuto llegara pronto ;)**

**Izzy: Les tenemos una pregunta.**

**Linda: Les gusta Diabolik Lovers? Porque a mí me ENCANTA, claro no más que Shugo Chara.**

**Amu: De que se tratara.**

**Ikuto: Si quieres te la puedo relatar…en el cuarto –sonriendo pervertidamente-**

**Amu: ESTOY BIEN, GRACIAS!**

**Izzy: BAY! Y POR FAVOR respondan en los comentarios y díganos que les parece la historia hasta ahora.**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8- Harias LO QUE SEA por mi?

Capítulo 8- Harías LO QUE SEA por mí? **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA! Linda: Lo siento por el retraso!)**

-Amu-

´´Ikuto, quédate aquí. Miki!´´ la mire y ella asintió, salte fuera de mi balcón transformándome en Amulet Spade y aterrice con perfección.

´´Tu de nuevo?´´ dijo la chica algo molesta.

´´Si, yo de nuevo. Y porque estas recolectando huevos? Y quién eres?´´ pregunte cruzándome de brazos y sonando poderosa.

´´Si!´´ exclamo Miki dentro de mí.

´´Mi nombre es Carolina Hirishima´´ dijo indiferente. ´´Y a u otro, no tengo que responder´´ dijo sonriendo perversamente.

´´Tch´´ murmure. ´´Yo no sé tú, pero yo no dejare que te lleves estos´´ dije mientras aparecía mi pincel grande en mi mano izquierda.

´´Yo no sé tú, pero yo no dejar que eso pase´´ dijo formando una esfera de energía oscura en su mano derecha, y MUY oscura.

´´Colorful Canvas!´´ exclame lanzando mi ataque a los huevos para tratar de atraparlos.

´´Dark Magic!´´ exclamo Carolina lanzando la esfera a mi ataque, lo golpeo y mi ataque se volvió oscuro; y regreso a mí.

´´AAAAAH!´´ grite, Miki trataba de tranquilizarme pero era inútil; en poco tiempo el ataque me alcanzo y me golpeo. ´´AAAAH!´´ gritamos Miki y yo en dolor.

´´Amu!´´ escuche exclamar a Ikuto.

´´Ja…..JAJAJA! Ves? Eres inútil, Hinamori Amu! Tus ataques no son NADA, comparados con los míos´´ dijo burlona. ´´SUFRE!´´ grito lanzando más esferas de oscuridad hacia mí, y todas y cada una de ellas me golpearon; duro.

´´AAAAAH!´´ grite mientras era herida, hasta que todo se detuvo; y Miki fue disparada a mi cuarto, tenía una jaqueca algo pequeña.

´´MUERE!´´ grito la chica mezclando dos esferas oscuras, para luego lanzarme las dos esferas; convertidas en un rayo.

´´AAAAAH!´´ grite esperando el impacto, pero no lo sentí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Ikuto al frente de mí, él era el que estaba siendo herido.

´´Parece que Romeo salvo el día, JAJAJAJA!´´ dijo Carolina parando el ataque y riendo, mientras tanto; Ikuto estaba cayendo en frente de mis ojos, solté una lagrima de dolor.

´´IKUTOOOO!´´ grite histéricamente y corriendo a su lado. ´´Ikuto, háblame por favor´´ decía mientras lo miraba poniendo una mano en su mejilla. ´´Estas bien? Ikuto´´ murmure hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

´´Estas a salvo?´´ dijo Ikuto con dificultad, asentí. ´´Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, no te preocupes´´ dijo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

´´Eres un tonto´´ grite saliendo de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos. ´´No puedo creer que harías LO QUE SEA por mí´´ dije tranquilizándome y llorando más.

´´Te amo, Amu´´ murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos, acerque mis oídos a su pecho; aun está respirando, solamente que se fue a dormir.

´´Ya acabaron su momento ´Romeo y Julieta´?´´ pregunto Carolina de tras de mí, me pare lentamente del lado de Ikuto con un aura oscura saliendo de mí.

´´Mel!´´ exclame, ella apareció a mi lado; se encerró en su huevo transformándose en su transformación de brillantina gris.

´´Atrápame si puedes, Amu. JAJAJAJA!´´ dijo saltando de techo en techo, corrí de tras de ella mientras me transformaba. Salte a un techo y cuando salte abajo del techo me fui transformando.

Mi traje era como el de una diosa. El vestido era sin tirantes y era color gris, en mi panza tenía un corsé que se anudaba junto con unas cuerdas blancas; la falda tenía unos holanes en color blanco debajo de los holanes grises y todo esto era hasta en medio de mi muslo. En mis brazos habían un par de telas grises transparentes que iban desde el costado de mi pecho hasta mis muñecas, eran sujetadas por unas pulseras de oro ajustadas a mi muñeca **(Izzy: Como los que tiene Lulú cuando se transforma en Shugo Chara Doki!)**. Justo cuando se acababa la falda había un listón que se ataba al frente de mi muslo, y tenía tacones altos grises con un listón atándolos a mi tobillo.

Y también mientras caía, unas alas grises se formaban lentamente en mi espalda; lentamente mientras se formaban salían plumas grises de mi espalda y note que al último, la ala tenía una piedra preciosa gris incrustada.

´´Chara Transformation: Music Goddess´´ murmure al caer, Carolina se enojó un poco y me lanzo uno de sus ataques.

´´Dark Nightmare!´´ y con eso lanzo dos dragones formados de energía negra.

´´Ah!´´ exclame esquivándolo. ´´Mel, no tienes algo con el cual atacar?´´ pregunte rápidamente.

´´Claro que sí!´´ dijo ella. Levante mi mano y salió un palo con un gran listón gris que alcanzaba hasta el suelo, así de largo era; espera! Son esos con los que se hacen gimnasia rítmica?!.

´´Yo no sé cómo usar uno de estos!´´ exclame agitándolo tratando de hacer un truco, pero falle tontamente.

´´Toma!´´ dijo Carolina otra vez mientras me lanzaba otra de sus esferas.

´´Ah!´´ exclame y alcé mi mano en la que tenía la cosa de gimnasia **(Linda: No sé cómo se dice T.T Díganme en los reviews)** y el listón salió disparado hacia arriba, y sorprendentemente detuvo a la esfera; choco con el listón y salió disparada hacia Carolina, como si fuera una resortera!

´´AAAAH!´´ grito la chica al ser golpeada por el ataque, que ahora era de brillantina gris.

´´Te rindes?´´ pregunte apuntándola con mi otra mano en la cual se estaba formando une esfera de brillantina gris. Pero ella desapareció en una esfera de rosas negras que aparecieron a su alrededor, cuando las quite con mi listón ella ya no estaba.

´´Amu…´´ murmuro Ran atrás de mí.

´´Eso fue….´´ murmuro Su.

´´INCEEIBLE!´´ gritaron las cuatro mientras me abrazaban.

´´Gracias- Ikuto!´´ exclame cuando recordé a mi gato pervertido- espera! QUE!?

´´Amu….no sabía que tanto te gustaba Ikuto´´ murmuro Mel dentro de mí en tono coqueto.

´´C-CALLATE! Solo vamos por el´´ murmure mientras volaba a mi casa.

* * *

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

´´Estas bien? Ikuto!´´ lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero solamente miraba al suelo con ojos dormilones. ´´Ikuto….´´ murmure.

´´Soy solo yo, o acaso estoy viendo a un ángel´´ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

´´Hasta cuando no debes, eres un pervertido´´ dije rodando los ojos. Lo deje en la cama lentamente y mire a todos lados nerviosa.

´´Que hago?´´ murmure con lágrimas saliendo.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro Dia.

´´Creo que hay algo que Mel pueda hacer?´´ pregunto Su mirando a Mel dentro de mí.

´´Claro que sí!´´ dijo guiñando el ojo. ´´Siéntate a su lado, Amu´´ yo lo hice. ´´Ahora pon una mano en su mejilla´´ lentamente lo hice, cuando esta hizo contacto con la piel de Ikuto; sus ojos se cerraron relajados. ´´Ahora acércate a su cara´´ lo hice sonrojada.

Una de mis lágrimas cayó en su mejilla, mientras caía esta brillaba como si fuera una lágrima de plata; cuando hizo contacto con la piel de Ikuto el abrió los ojos como platos, y una brillantina gris le recorrieron sus pupilas azules** (Linda: Soy bien estúpida, ni se si ahí es .-.).**

* * *

-Ikuto-

Sentía como una energía me recorría el cuerpo, empecé a ver con claridad; Amu estaba muy cerca de mí. ´´Ikuto?´´ murmuro ella.

´´Te podría besar justo ahora, pero no sería justo para ti´´ dije pervertidamente.

´´C-Cállate!´´ exclamo deshaciendo la transformación, yo solo me limite a reír. ´´V-vete a dormir, debes descansar después de lo que te paso´´ murmuro ella acostándose conmigo.

´´Eh? Entonces quieres dormir conmigo´´ dije abrazándola a mi pecho.

´´S-Solo quiero que estés bien!´´ exclamo ella empujándome. ´´B-Buenas noches chicas´´ dijo ella.

´´Buenas noches´´ dijeron sus charas para luego irse a sus huevos a dormir.

´´B-Buenas noches, I-Ikuto´´ cuando escuche su tartamudeo en mi nombre no pude evitar apretarla más hacia mí.

´´Buenas noches, preciosa´´ dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Amu: TADAAA!**

**Izzy: Oye!**

**Amu: No hubo mucho Amuto en este.**

**Ikuto: A qué se debe eso?**

**Linda: Es que pensaba que habían muy pocas peleas en la historia, así que agregué un poco!**

**Izzy: Mu-**

**Amu: Muy bien!**

**Izzy: -.- Ba-**

**Amu: BAY!**

**Izzy: O-**

**Linda: Y también chequen la cuenta de Devian Art de Izzy, se llama: arty-izzy. Apenas esta empezando y también pondrá unos dibujos mios (No tan perfectos -.-) de las transformaciones. Linda OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9- Un dia en la cama

Capítulo 9- Un día en la cama **(Izzy: No lo mal piensen -.- Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-A la mañana siguiente (Amu)-

Estaba lentamente abriéndome mis ojos, hasta que me encontré con el pecho de un gato pervertido que me estaba abrazando justo ahora; ese gato estúpido….

´´Ikuto, me tengo que ir a cambiar´´ murmure en su oído algo fuerte.

´´Pervertida´´ dijo con una de sus sonrisas y me atrajo más hacia él, me sonroje rápidamente y lo empuje.

´´Oye! Espera…..´´ dije poniendo mi mano en su frente y la otra en la mía, estaba ardiendo! Y no ese tipo de ardiendo si no que estaba con fiebre. ´´Despierta!´´ grite y le quite la cobija.

´´Hay Amu, no sabía que eras tan salvaje´´ dijo con sus mejillas algo rojas por la fiebre.

´´Mantenlo ahí y NO lo muevas´´ le dije levantando mi dedo índice, como si fuera un niño pequeño con mucho que aprender; en frente de mi había un Ikuto con un termómetro, parecía un niñito pequeño.

´´Porque te ríes?´´ dijo tratando de no mover el termómetro.

´´Es que pareces un niño, eres adorable´´ dije en medio de risitas. ´´Haber que tie- 40 grados Celsius!?´´ exclame, esta temperatura es peligrosa! Mi mama me enseño antes de irse si tenía más de 40 grados Celsius empezaban las convulsiones y todas esa cosas.

´´Que pasa?´´ me pregunto, de seguro es una especie de efecto secundario del ataque de Carolina ayer.

´´Acuéstate´´ dije empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho, se acostó mirándome alarmado.

´´Tan grave estoy?´´ dijo agarrándose la frente, asentí lentamente; me levante y fui a la puerta.

´´Voy por una bolsa de hielo, quédate aquí; y si algo te pasa, Mel grita fuerte´´ dije mirándola alarmada.

´´Okay´´ murmuro limándose las uñas, rodé los ojos y fui corriendo a la cocina.

* * *

-Ikuto-

´´Sí que cambio desde que me fui´´ murmure agarrándome la cabeza, estaba algo caliente.

´´Se está preocupando por ti, sigue así tigre´´ me dijo Mel dándome otro ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

´´Cuando aprendió todas estas cosas?´´ pregunte mirando a la ventana que estaba arriba de la cama de Amu.

´´Tuvo que aprender cuando su familia se fue´´ dijo Su despertando.

´´Sin una mama que la cuide, tendrá que tomar el papel de mama para ella misma´´ dijo Dia mirando a la puerta nostálgicamente por la que había salido Amu. Baje la cabeza triste, no tenía a nadie; a de sentirse sol, como yo antes.

´´Pero te tiene a ti, Ikuto´´ dijo Mel poniendo su pequeña mano en mi hombro. ´´Sé que si estás aquí, no se sentirá sola´´ dijo sonriendo.

´´Regrese!´´ escuche a Amu exclamar desde la puerta, subí la mirada y la vi con una bolsa transparenté con hielo adentro; sonreí al verla, parecía una esposa cuidando de su marido.

Como quisiera que las cosas fueran así de verdad.

* * *

-Amu-

´´Acuéstate, te pondré esto en la frente´´ dije con cara preocupada, él se acostó lentamente mientras le ponía la bolsa de hielo a la misma rapidez.

´´Crees que esté en peligro de algo?´´ pregunto Ikuto inocentemente, hice una cara nerviosa; sí que estaba en peligro, pero no podía decirle eso.

´´Estarás bien´´ dije sonriendo después de pensar bien mi respuesta, el me sonrió de vuelta; nos quedamos viendo por par de minutos. ´´Ah sí! No he desayunado, voy abajo a hacer el desayuno´´ dije levantándome de la cama.

´´No vas a hacerme el desayuno a mí?´´ dijo Ikuto inocentemente.

´´Que cruel eres, Amu´´ murmuro Miki.

´´No puedo, es malo comer cuando tienes fiebre. Te daré agua fría´´ dije sonriendo e ignorando el comentario de Miki, el bajo la mirada haciéndose el trágico. ´´No funcionara, Ikuto´´ dije dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

´´Okay, pero apúrate con el agua´´ dijo Ikuto acostándose y cerrando los ojos, rodé los ojos y salí del cuarto.

* * *

-Después de diez minutos (Amu)-

´´Ikuto?´´ susurre tocando la puerta, y me di cuenta que estaba dormido; me sonreí a mí misma por la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

´´Esta dormido´´ murmuro Su sonriendo, asentí sonriendo también.

´´Pobrecito´´ dijo Mel en su transformación de Music Goddess, me senté en la cama junto a él; parecía tan débil y tierno cuando dormía. Extendí una mano hacia su mejilla, la puse encima de esta y la acaricié. Si estuviera al lado de Ikuto, lo podría cuidar de esta de manera todo el tiempo; pero que estoy pensando?!

´´Amu?´´ me llamo una Ran sonrojada, me di cuenta que estaba MUY cerca de la cara de Ikuto; me sonroje como un tomate y me senté bien.

´´Que hacías?´´ Dia me pregunto sonriendo.

´´Que pasa?´´ escuchamos decir Ikuto medio dormido, volteamos a verlo y los vimos hablando dormido. ´´No puedes sola? Entonces ven aquí´´ murmuro mientras me jalaba hacia él, me sonroje completamente.

´´Ikuto?´´ lo llame, pero empeoro las cosas.

´´O Dios´´ murmuraron todas mis charas.

´´Bueno, nos vamos a algún lugar para dejarlos…..solitos´´ dijo Mel con una sonrisita y jalando a las otras.

´´No te preocupes estoy aquí para ti. Te amo, Amu´´ dijo acercando nuestras caras; grite en un susurro, y con eso Ikuto despertó. ´´Que paso? Ah, estaba hablando dormido?´´ asentí a su pregunta. ´´He, estaba soñando que tu no podías dormir y me pedias que durmiera contigo´´ dijo rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

´´I-Ikuto´´ murmure feliz porque soñó conmigo, pero…..por qué? Esto siempre pasa, pero por que los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven más rápidos al escuchar a Ikuto decir cosas cariñosas?

´´Espera, podemos quedarnos así un poco más de tiempo?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, viéndome a los ojos con una mirada brillante; suspire.

´´Okay´´ dije rindiéndome, el me apretó más hacia él.

´´Estas TAN calientita, como en los viejos tiempos´´ murmuro contra mi cabello, me dio algo de cosquillas; suspire antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormirme.

* * *

-Una hora después (Amu)-

Me desperté mirando la cara de Ikuto, con los parpados tranquilizados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; me sonreí a mí misma y agarre su mejilla, me pregunto si estará soñando conmigo?

Me sonroje al notar que estaba pensando en él, me pare rápidamente y vi a los huevos de mis charas; creo que siguen afuera, en algún lugar. Suspire silenciosamente y fui a la cocina, subí la mirada y vi que eran las siete p.m. Casi era hora de mi concierto, comí un sándwich de Nutella **(Izzy: No nos pertenece Nutella de NINGUNA MANERA!)** y fui a la habitación de Ami; que ahora la usaba como armario para mis vestidos de conciertos.

Esta noche iba cantar una canción tranquila, pero a la vez algo animada; así que decidí que usaría un vestido largo. Elegí un vestido largo color rosa claro que se dividía en el medio, y que abajo llevaba una falda rosa más fuerte con varias capas y holanes. Arriba tenía unas mangas largas hasta mi muñeca, pero en la manga izquierda se extendía un poco más y me ataba la tela en mi dedo índice. Un vestido algo simple, pero me iba a poner un peinado y accesorios.

Cuando fui a mi tocador elegí un collar con dije de estrella de rubí, la estrella era algo grande así que se notaba; y la cadena era de oro. También elegí sus aretes, que tenían la estrella de rubí pero no tan grande.

Para el peinado agarre una cadena de perlas y dos listones rosa claro, iba a hacerme una cola de caballo alta y hacerme un rulo con todo mi cabello; y anudarme la cola el listón enredarme la cadena de perlas en la cola, y al final otro listón. **(Linda: Si no entendieron no se preocupen. Izzy: En mi cuenta de Devian Art estará el diseño)**.

Lo puse todo en una bolsa grande y fui a mi cuarto con esta, estaba un Ikuto durmiendo; sonreí al pequeño durmiente y fui a mi escritorio; agarre un papel y escribí:

_Ikuto,_

_Fui a dar un concierto en el Anfiteatro Estrellas del Mar (Anfiteatro son escenarios al aire libre). Si quieres venir te dejare un pase VIP, o si quieres quedarte te deje sándwiches de Nutella en el refrigerador; pero si solamente se te bajo la fiebre!_

_Con amor, Amu._

Me sonroje con lo último, pero trate de respirar tranquilamente y deje el pase VIP con la nota en mi buro; rápidamente le di a Ikuto un beso en la frente. No sé porque pero fue un impulso, sonrojadisima me salí de mi cuarto rápidamente y fui a la puerta principal. La abrí y vi a las chicas.

´´Ya es hora?´´ pregunto Dia, asentí.

´´Hora de brillar!´´ exclamaron Mel y Ran juntas.

´´Vamos´´ saque mi celular y llame a Utau. ´´Utau…..si ya es hora…..si, te veo ahí…..me iré caminando…no tienes que recogerme, está bien…ok, me rindo! Voy a ir a la parada de autobuses y ahí me recoges…..si llamare a todos los demás….Bay´´ termine la llamada y mire a las chicas. Ellas asintieron y empezamos nuestro camino.

**Izzy: TADA!**

**Ikuto: Que tarde lo subiste.**

**Linda: Es que le pasó algo al Wi-Fi OTRA VEZ! Les juro que me enoje bien gacho.**

**Amu: Suena triste.**

**Izzy: Y sí que lo es, bueno BAY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10- Cantando a las estrellas

Capítulo 10- Cantando a las estrellas **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-En el anfiteatro(Amu)-

´´Rápido Amu, faltan cuarenta minutos!´´ exclamaba Rima, salí ya vestida para luego irme a sentarme en una silla en frente de un tocador.

´´Sí que eres lenta´´ murmuro Miki

´´Yo me lo esperaba jijijiji´´ dijo Iru, Kusu Kusu la acompaño riéndose igual.

´´Ok, yo le hago el cabello y tú el maquillaje´´ dijo Utau haciendo una cola de caballo alta con mi cabello, Rima asintió y empezó a poner sombra de color rosa chicle en mis ojos.

´´Chicas, me puedo maquillar yo sola´´ me queje.

´´Solo lo hacemos por si acaso, Amu. Listo, ahora no pestañees que te voy aponer la pluma´´ dijo mientras le ponía pegamento temporal a una pequeña pluma rosa; era una pluma artificial que te puedes poner en las pestañas, ya que me las formaron como pestañas de gatita está bien.

´´Termine con su cabello!´´ exclamo Utau saltando, luego Rima me sonrió.

´´Te ves bonita´´ dijo Rima con estrellas en los ojos, me pare y di una pequeña vuelta.

´´Ven conmigo, te llevare a la plataforma´´ dijo Utau agarrando mi mano y jalándome a la puerta abierta, Rima se queda atrás agitando despidiéndose.

* * *

-En la plataforma (Amu)-

´´Estaré bien?´´ pregunte nerviosa y agachada, ya que la plataforma se iba a elevar para aparecer en el escenario.

´´Si claro! Solamente deja que la plataforma haga su trabajo, los chicos están controlando desde la cabina´´ dijo Utau sonriéndome.

´´Tu puedes, Amu!´´ exclamo Ran.

´´Pues claro que lo puede hacer!´´ dijo Mel orgullosa.

´´Suerte´´ dijo Utau saliendo del cuarto, luego sentí como la plataforma se elevaba.

* * *

-En la casa de Amu (Ikuto)-

Me desperté en el cuarto de Amu, pero ella no estaba aquí; que extraño? Recuerdo que ella estaba aquí, durmiendo; de seguro se fue a hacer algo, ya que es de noche. Me pare y fui abajo, me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión.

_´´Después de cuarenta minutos de espera ya está aquí…HINAMORI AMU!´´_ dijo el conductor de la tele, la toma era en el escenario.

´´Que cantara mi pequeña?´´ me pregunte a mí mismo, reí un poco y volví a ver a la pantalla **(Linda Es el opening de un anime llamado: Hoshizora e kakaru hashi; está muy bonito, se los recomiendo**. **Izzy: Pero no nos pertenece el anime! Y también hay subs en español, solo busquen!)**:

_Futari de mitai,_

_Haruka kanata no ryuusei,_

_Haato no promisu ai to ieru hodo shinjite,_

_Música._

Amu se veía TAN hermosa en ese vestido, y esa canción era tan bonita; como quisiera que esta canción fuera dedicada a mí de parte de ella, pero no me ama a mí._´´Y qué tal si te dijera que está pensando en ti, en este mismo momento´´_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, me sonreí a mí mismo; se me hace que es la voz de Mel.

_Kaze ni yureru kami osaeru you ni,_

_Ki wa tomadoi,_

_Koi no hajimari to kidukani de hoo wo akakushita,_

_Ikusen no hikari ryoute de hora,_

_Hoshi wo sukutte,_

_Hitori no yoru demo waraeru youni,_

_Omoi de wo hanabi ni shite,_

_Kimi to boku no uta ni nare! ,_

_Saa ten made todoke kono kimochi, _

_Kokoro wo gyutto tsunago,_

_Yowakutatte iin da boku no tede,_

_Sono yume wo hippate iku,_

_Kakehashi ni na nitai yo,_

_Kimi hitori no kirari niji ni naru deshou,_

_Boku ni kimo wo eieni._

Toda la audiencia se puso a gritar y a festejar, y no me había dado cuenta de esto pero; en toda la canción empezó a llover pétalos de rosa, pétalos de un pálido rosa. Amu saludo a los fans e hizo una pequeña reverencia, y desapareció bajando en una plataforma.

* * *

-Después del concierto (Amu)-

´´Estuviste increíble Amu´´ dijo Rythm con el pulgar arriba.

´´Fue fantástico´´ dijo Eru sonriendo.

´´Fue algo bueno´´ dijo Utau, quien estaba al volante.

´´Bueno, fue genial!´´ exclamo Kukai a un lado de mí, íbamos en el auto de camino a mi casa; yo ya estaba cambiada con la ropa que tenía antes.

´´Además esa canción era tan….´´ Pepe se quedó a la mitad de su oración, ya que se sonrojo y suspiro.

´´ROMANTICA!´´ exclamo Yaya sonriente y sonrojada.

´´Y estuviste muy bonita, Amu-chan´´ dijo Tadase sonriéndome, asentí en gratitud pero no me sonroje; ya no estoy enamorada de Tadase, verdad? Claro que sí, ya no lo estoy; solo me enamore de su imagen de ´príncipe´ y no vi su verdadero ser.

´´Oye Amu´´ dijo Utau después de un silencio.

´´Mande?´´ pregunte.

´´Me dijeron que podemos dar un concierto juntas´´ dijo Utau viéndome por el espejito que tiene el conductor para ver atrás.

´´Un gran encuentro!´´ exclamo Kusu Kusu.

´´La cantante ms famosa en Japón´´ dijo Iru.

´´Y la cantante más famosa en el mundo!´´ exclamo Mel.

´´HINAMORI AMU Y HOSHINA UTAU!´´ exclamaron Dia y Ran al mismo tiempo.

´´Claro que sí! Pero ya que vamos a hacer esto juntas, porque no mejor hacer una competencia de baile?´´ dije sonriéndole perversamente.

´´Me gustan las competencias´´ dijo sonriéndome de vuelta.

´´Llegamos´´ dijo Nagihiko.

´´Adiós chicos, gracias!´´ exclame cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

´´Amu el concierto es el Martes!´´ exclamo Rima desde adentro del carro, asentí y vi como el carro se fue rápidamente. Camine a la puerta de mi casa y la abrí silenciosamente para que no despertara a Ikuto, la cerré y cuando voltee a la sala; vi que había rastro de que Ikuto estuvo ahí.

La televisión estaba encendida, había una bolsa de papas y una cobija en el piso, rodé los ojos y empecé a limpiar; cuando acabe vi a mis charas que estaban tirando la bolsa juntas, les sonreí.

´´Voy a ir arriba´´ susurre, ellas asintieron.

´´Nosotras vamos a ir a comer algo, luego vamos para allá´´ dijo Su susurrando, les levante el pulgar y fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue la abrí lentamente y vi a Ikuto acostado medio tapado y temblando, Ja! Trate de no reír; lo tape completamente, lo acomode porque CASI se caía de la cama, y le quite el cabello de sus ojos suavemente cerrados.

Parecía que fuera un gatito, le puse mi mano lentamente en su mejilla; como quisiera estar a su lado, para cuidarlo de todas formas. Pero que estoy pensando?!

_´´Solo confiésate!´´ _sonó una voz chillona y alegre en mi cabeza, me exalte; agite mi cabeza para olvidarme de eso y me cambie a mi pillama en el baño, me acosté a un lado de Ikuto y caí en sus brazos; durmiéndome.

* * *

-A media noche (Ikuto)-

Me despertó un movimiento lento, abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Amu MUY cerca de la mis; también nuestros labios estaban cerquísima. Sonreí ya que estaba aferrada a mí, y tenía una cara de niñita pequeña.

Pero luego hizo otro movimiento, haciendo que nuestras caras se juntaran; y nuestros labios se juntaran en un tierno beso. No sabía qué hacer, pero sentí una ráfaga de felicidad al saber que estaba BESANDO a la chica de mis sueños; la bese de vuelta cerrando mis ojos. Luego me separe del beso y sonreí.

´´Eres mía´´ dije abrazándola.

´´Te amo, Ikuto´´ murmuro Amu, me sorprendí; pero luego sonreí y la bese en la mejilla.

´´Yo también´´ dije antes de volver a dormirme, abrazado de Amu.

**Izzy y Amu: TADAAA!**

**Ikuto: Momento Amuto!**

**Linda: Por fin tienen su primer beso! Ikuto, eres lento -_-**

**Ikuto: Yo hago las cosas a mi paso.**

**Amu: Que independiente….**

**Izzy: Vean el anime del que les dijimos, esta bonito.**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11- Un nuevo chara?

Capítulo 11- Un nuevo Chara?! **(Izzy: SHUGO CHARA NO NOS PERTENECE! Linda: Algún día será mío!)**

-A la mañana siguiente (Amu)-

La luz del sol invadió mis sueños, empecé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Ikuto; él me estaba abrazando, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. ´´Buenos días, I-que?´´ mi frase fue interrumpida por algo que sentí en mi pierna, quite la cobija rápidamente y grite.

´´Que pasa?´´ dijo Ikuto tallándose el ojo.

´´Todos están bien?!´´ dijo su apuntando su cucharon a todos lados, como si fuera a atacar a alguien.

´´Su, creo que estas exagerando´´ murmuro Miki saliendo de su huevo lentamente.

´´Que pasa?´´ dijo Ran somnolienta.

´´Tranquilos todos, que no cunda el pánico´´ dijo Dia saliendo de su huevo normalmente.

´´Que paso, Amu?´´ me pregunto Ikuto.

´´U-U-UN HUEVO!´´ exclame agarrándome la cabeza.

´´EH!?´´ exclamaron mis charas.

´´Sí que tienes problemas de personalidad, Amu´´ murmuro Ikuto, le di un muy buen merecido zape.

´´Eso te ganas! Solo eres lindo cuando estas calladito´´ dije cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

´´Eh? Así que crees que soy lindo?´´ me pregunto con una de sus sonrisitas, ese gato….

´´Calla-!´´ fui interrumpida por una vocecita.

´´Tranquilos-nyan´´ exclamo el huevo elevándose en el aire, subí la mirada cada vez que el huevo se elevaba más. ´´Solo tranquilícense y déjenme presentarme-nyan´´ dijo mi chara guiñando el ojo.

´´Pero quién eres?´´ pregunto murmurando Ran, atontada. La pequeña chica tenia puesta una blusita que cubra su pecho y media panza, también no tenía tirantes. Tenía puesta una falda con un cinturón algo rockero en la cintura, la falda le llegaba como hasta medio muslo y tenía tacones negros con cintos en todo el largo. El zapato terminaba de ascender hasta la rodilla; y tenía exactamente el mismo color de cabello que yo, pero lo tenía en una cola de caballo alta.

´´Soy Cross, mucho gusto-nyan´´ dijo guiñando el ojo y agarrando su cola de gato, para luego darle vueltas. Ella era una gatita?! Su cola era del mismo color que su cabello, al igual que sus orejitas.

´´Estas bien bonita!´´ dijo Dia con ojos brillantes.

´´Gracias-nyan´´ dijo guiñando el ojo, dejando su cola y moviendo su cabeza haciendo sonar una pequeña campana que tenía en el cuello.

´´AAAAH! No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a clases´´ dije llendome al baño para bañarme, cambiarme, agarrar mi maletín y salir volando.

* * *

-En la escuela (Amu)-

´´Hola Amu´´ murmuro Rima viéndome entrar echa un desastre.

´´Hola! Adivina que´´ dije sentándome, ella alzo los hombros; rodé los ojos y le dije. ´´Nació un nuevo chara´´ murmure.

´´Un nuevo chara?!´´ exclamaron Tadase y Rima juntos- espera! Cuando llego Tadase?

´´Tadase?! Cuando llegaste?´´ le pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

´´Hace unos minutos, no me notaste?´´ me pregunto.

´´No, lo siento´´ dije rascándome la cabeza, el me sonrió; pero el maestro llego así que nos tuvimos que voltear para poner atención.

* * *

-Después de clases (Amu)-

´´Tengo hambre!´´ exclamo Kukai, estábamos volviendo de clases; que mal que Kukai este un año más adelante que nosotros, ahora lo veo muy pocas veces.

´´Bueno, no comiste desayuno´´ murmuro Daichi, todos se echaron a reír.

´´De veras?´´ dijo Tadase entre risas.

´´Tan tarde llegaste?´´ pregunto Rima tratando de no reír, él le sonrió.

´´Llegue cuando ya era como el segundo periodo, me castigaron´´ dijo rascándose la cabeza.

´´Bueno, no eres el único´´ murmuro Ran volteándome a ver, le mande una mirada matadora.

´´KusuKusuKusuKusu´´ se empezó a reír Kusu Kusu, me sonroje por la vergüenza y explote.

´´Cállense!´´ grite.

´´Hay! Que gritona´´ dijo Mel tapándose los oídos.

´´Mira quien lo dice, rebelde!´´ le dije.

´´Tranquilas-nyan´´ dijo la chara tratando de calmarnos, volteamos a verla y sonreímos.

´´Que Cool!´´ dijo Kusu Kusu perdida en ella, Pepe le paso lo mismo.

´´Cuando nació?´´ pregunto Rythm.

´´Esta mañana´´ dijo Dia sonriente.

´´Bay chicos!´´ dije agitando mi mano.

´´Bay!´´ dijeron todos, yéndose por otro camino.

´´Vamos a ver a Ikuto-nyan!´´ exclamo Cross, parecía muy emocionada.

´´Estas demasiado emocionada´´ murmure sonrojada. ´´El….es un…tonto´´ murmure con dificultad.

´´Pero admítelo, esta guapo´´ dijo Cross con una sonrisita.

´´B-B-Bueno, a-a-algo´´ murmure.

´´No´´ murmuro Su.

´´Puede´´ murmuro Ran.

´´Ser´´ murmuro Miki.

´´Solo olvídenlo!´´ exclame yéndome sin ellas.

* * *

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

Abrí la puerta con cautela, ya que no sabía si Ikuto estaba despierto o no. Las chicas dijeron que querían ir a otro lugar, excepto Cross y Mel; extraño. Subí las escaleras y vi a Ikuto comiendo un plátano, ladee la cabeza pero luego reí.

´´Que?´´ me pregunto.

´´Te ves como un niñito´´ dije entre risas, me tranquilicé y ahí es cuando Cross empezó a hablar.

´´Ustedes dos son TAN lindos juntos!´´ exclamo rojísima, la mire dudosa. ´´No les he dicho, pero nací por el amor que Amu te tiene a ti; Ikuto!´´ dijo feliz.

´´YEY!´´ exclamo Mel saltando con Cross.

´´Eh? A sí que de verdad sientes algo por mí´´ dijo Ikuto parándose de la cama y acercándose a mí.

´´C-Claro que no!´´ exclame haciéndome para atrás, pero una pared impedía que avanzara más.

´´De veras?´´ Ikuto puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza mientras decía esto, bloqueando mis salidas.

´´Umm….´´ no sabía que responder, mi corazón me decía que dijera que sí; no sé qué hacer.

´´Tu sabes que te amo, verdad Amu?´´ me pregunto Ikuto mientras se acercaba a mi cara, asentí lentamente. ´´Bueno-´´ pero fue interrumpido por Cross.

´´SOLO BESALA!´´ lo empujo junto con Mel, y nuestros labios se unieron.

**Izzy: Tada!**

**Ikuto: Quiero saber que pasa en el próximo chapter.**

**Amu: Esta muy bonito! :3**

**Linda: Me tengo que ir, tengo tarea que hacer. Lo siento!**

**Izzy: Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12- Besos y una noticia!

Capítulo 12- Besos y una noticia! **(Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-Amu-

No puede ser, Ikuto me está besando; nunca pense que mi primer beso iba a ser así. Pensaba que iba a ser en la lluvia, como en las películas; pero esto me parece mucho mejor. Cerré los ojos lentamente y le correspondí el beso haciendo más profundo el beso, cuando nos separamos vi a Mel sonrojada y a Cross desmayada.

´´Lo siento, preciosa´´ murmuro Ikuto, pero le tome la mejilla y lo acerque de nuevo; cerrábamos los ojos lentamente, hasta que mi celular sonó.

´´Espera´´ murmure, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla; era el hospital! Conteste rápidamente y puse mi dedo índice en la boca de Ikuto. ´´Bueno?´´ pregunte en auricular.

_´´Esta es Hinamori Amu?´´ _contesto una voz familiar, de seguro era la enfermera que nos había atendido. De pronto sentí los labios de Ikuto en mi cuello, estaba sonrojada escuchando a la enfermera; y las chicas estaban desmayadas.

´´Que paso con Kukai?´´ pregunte con dificultad, sabía que ya lo habían dado de alta pero; no estaba segura porque.

_´´Necesitamos que venga, creo que encontramos la cura para esta enfermedad´´ _dijo la enfermera en tono serio, colgué después de despedirme y trate de empujar a Ikuto.

´´I-Ikuto, no ha-hagas e-so de nue-vo´´ dije respirando con dificultad, el sonrió en mi piel y se separó.

´´Quien fue?´´ me pregunto, rodé los ojos.

´´Era la enfermera, necesito ir para allá; Ikuto asintió y nos fuimos a el hospital.

* * *

-En el hospital (Amu)-

Cuando llegue estaba la enfermera esperándome, nos saludamos hasta que un doctor con cabello rubio y ojos azules nos llamó; dejamos de conversar y entramos a la habitación, habían máquinas de todo tipo y parecía un laboratorio.

´´Estudiamos la sangre de Souma Kukai´´ dijo el doctor formalmente, nos dio espacio en frente de un microscopio. Mire en él y vi un montón de circulitos con X en ellos, mis ojos se agrandaron; acaso esto tiene que ver…..con los Huevos X?!

´´Y ahora vean la sangre mientras hay música tuya, Amu´´ dijo mientras Ikuto estaba viendo la muestra de sangre, la enfermera le puso ´´Play´´ a su celular; en donde apareció una foto de mí en un vestido largo hasta el suelo color azul claro.

_´´Hoshi no hitsuji tachi ga, kusa wo tabeiru wa´´_ la canción toco, era una canción tranquila; una de mis primeras canciones. **(Izzy: Búsquenla en YouTube, les aseguramos que esta con subs en español. La canción se llama ´´Hosino hitsuji tachi´´ y es de Buono).**

´´No puede ser´´ murmuro Ikuto, pero la canción seguía cantando; empuje a Ikuto un poco desesperada y vi en el microscopio. Las X iban desapareciendo, lentamente pero desaparecían.

_´´Kokoro ga itai-´´ _la canción fue detenida por la enfermera.

´´Ahora veamos las ondas en este monitor, doctor´´ dijo sonriendo al doctor, él le sonrió de vuelta y prendió la máquina.

_´´Konna ni, anato no miryouku ni makesoude´´ _la canción continuo, y vimos que ondas color moradas y rosas salían del celular que estaba en las manos de la enfermera. _´´Oikaketeru-´´_ la música se detuvo.

´´Como ven, hay ondas algo extrañas que vienen de tu canto. Y no podemos descubrir que es, pero es algo especial. Una cura´´ dijo el doctor viéndome sonriente.

´´Quieren que investiguemos más a fondo?´´ nos preguntó la enfermera con una libreta en la mano, pero negué con la cabeza; ya sabía el porqué.

´´Esta bien, soy una estrella así que; no hay que decirle a la prensa´´ susurre, ellos asintieron sonrientes.

* * *

-En casa de Amu (Ikuto)-

´´Así que crees que sea porque tienes el chara legendario?´´ le pregunte a mi Amu entrando a su casa, ella asintió.

´´Si, creo´´ dijo, pero vimos que llegaron las charas; todas.

´´Donde estaban?´´ pregunto Cross, cruzada de brazos.

´´Los estuvimos buscando´´ dijo Su.

´´Pero ya que la niñita pequeña no quería perderse, nos quedamos a esperarlos´´ dijo Mel en su transformación de chica ´´Cool n Spicy´´.

´´Estábamos en el hospital´´ dijo Amu, note que Cross me sonrió; le devolví la sonrisa. Amu y yo subimos a su habitación y me acosté en su cama.

´´Voy a tomar una siesta´´ murmure contra la almohada, escuche a mi Amu suspirar.

´´Muy bien, para que no me molestes mientras hago tarea´´ dijo, sonreí y me dormí.

* * *

-En el sueño de Ikuto (Ikuto)-

Estaba en un mundo de estrellas doradas y rosas, era como el ataque de Amu con Amulet Dia **(Linda: Su ataque donde grita: ´´Starlight Navigation!´´)**; solamente que había un rosa claro incluido. Luego apareció Amu caminando hacia un lugar, parpadee y de pronto estaba en una iglesia.

Amu estaba caminando al altar con un vestido hermoso, y la persona que estaba en el altar…era yo. Parpadee de nuevo y vi que los dos estábamos saliendo del altar mientras todos nos lanzaban rosas blancas y rojas.

´´Que viva los novios!´´ gritaban todos, sonreí a esta visión; pero esto nunca pasaría, verdad. Volví a parpadear y vi al Embryo a lo lejos, pero ya no estaba en la iglesia; ahora estaba en el mismo lugar de antes.

´´El Embryo!´´ exclame, pero el Embryo brillo tan fuerte que me cegó.

* * *

-Ahora a la realidad!-

Desperté algo sudado, mire el reloj; 9:30 pm, sí que dormí demasiado. Me levante de la cama y fui al escritorio, Amu se quedó dormida en su tarea de Ciencias; sonreí a su cara hermosa y angelical, avance más y me agache para darle un beso en la frente.

´´Como quisiera que esa visión, se hiciera realidad´´ murmure.

**Amu: Tada!**

**Ikuto: Me gusto.**

**Izzy: Pero no contiene tanto Amuto :/.**

**Linda: Es que tampoco quiero hacer de esos fanfictions que sea puro: AMUTO, AMUTO AMUTO! Ósea, también debe haber historia.**

**Ikuto: Wow…..**

**Amu: Que inspirador.**

**Izzy: Oh! No vamos a estar la próxima semana.**

**Linda: Cierto! Vamos a un viaje con la escuela TODA la semana, deséenme suerte ;).**

**Izzy: y Amu: Bay!**

**Ikuto: No me extrañen.**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13- Demasiados Problemas Parte 1

Capítulo 13- Demasiados problemas Parte 1 **(Izzy: Regresamos! Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara!)**

-A la mañana siguiente (Amu)-

Me desperté en mi escritorio con papeles en la cara, al parecer me había dormido haciendo la tarea; hoy era jueves, y tenía un concierto que dar esta noche. Estoy algo emocionada ya que es un concierto de luces, YEY!

Me pare y fui a mi ropero a buscar mi uniforme, y luego fui al baño; me bañe rápidamente para no despertar a Ikuto y para tratar de llegar lo más temprano posible a clases. Cuando salí del baño me encontré un Ikuto despierto, y leyendo mi libro de ´´Hermosas Criaturas´´; le gustaban ese tipo de cosas?

´´Te gustan ese tipo de cosas?´´ pregunte entrando a mi cuarto con la toalla en mi cabeza, secándome mi cabello.

´´Buenos días´´ murmuro ignorando mi pregunto, rodee lo ojos y fui a mi tocador y me seque el cabello. ´´Espera´´ dijo Ikuto detrás de mí, que rápido. ´´Te arreglare por ti´´ me dijo, fruncí el ceño.

´´De veras?´´ pregunte extrañada, un chico haciendo cosas de chicas? Ja! El solo asintió y me quito la toalla, y empezó a secar mi largo cabello. Fue recogiéndolo hasta secar todo mi cabello, y después lo dejo caer, el no quitaba su mirada de mi cabello; luego se agacho un poco para besar un mechón de mi cabello.

Me sonroje a esto, nunca podría haber imaginado a Ikuto actuar tan…caballerosamente y tan románticamente. Luego agarro el rímel de mi tocador y lo destapo, yo no dejaba de mirar sus ojos azul media-noche; esos ojos estaban llenos de ternura, amor y cariño, sentimientos que sentía hacia mí.

Luego con mano temblorosa acerco el maquillaje a mis ojos, sabía que iba a fallar as que tome su muñeca antes de que tocara mi piel. ´´Esta bien, deja que te enseñe´´ murmure mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo y sonrojada. Empecé a aplicar el rímel para hacer unos ojitos de gatito, pero el rímel seguía en las manos de Ikuto; solo lo ayudaba a trazarlo.

Cuando terminamos tocaba la parte más vergonzosa para mi…aplicar el lip-gloss, y lo peor de todo es que era sabor chocolate. CHOCOLATE! A Ikuto le gusta el chocolate no? Y con el beso que nos dimos ayer, no lo hará de nuevo verdad?!

Lentamente acerco el labial a mis labios, cuando lo había agarrado? Y cuando empezó a aplicármelo sentía mariposas en la panza combinado con pequeñas electrocutaciones, así de nerviosa estaba. Cuando termino puso el labial en el tocador y agarro mi mejilla, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el beso; pero escuche una pequeña risita.

Después sentí un calor en mis labios, Ikuto me estaba besando. Después de unos segundos suavicé el cerrar de mis ojos y devolví el beso, esto era muy difícil de creer aunque ya había pasado entes.

´´Amu! Se nos hace tarde para-´´ exclamaron Dia y Ran saliendo de sus huevos, y justo cuando nos vieron gritaron como fangirls: Estábamos Ikuto y yo besándonos, con un ojo abierto viendo su show.

´´Que pasa?´´ dijo Cross tallándose el ojo y saliendo de su huevo, luego nos vio y grito; y luego…..se desmayó.

´´Que pasa!? Que panda el cunico!´´ exclamo Mel en su transformación de ´´Cool ´n´ Spicy´´, dando latigazos al aire con su látigo; luego nos vio y sonrió pervertidamente. ´´Wow chicos, no sabía que harían ESE tipo de cosas ahora´´ dijo.

´´Claro que no!´´ exclame empujando a Ikuto lejos de mí, tapando mi boca con mi manga; el solo rio junto con Mel.

´´No tienes que ir a clases?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, abrí los ojos como platos; corrí a agarrar mi maletín y salí corriendo de mi casa.

´´ESPERA AMU!´´ escuche a mis charas llamar.

* * *

-En la escuela, a la hora del lonche (Amu)-

Estaba regresando del patio ya que estaba platicando con Rima y Nagi ahí, pero cuando llegue mi maletín estaba tirado en el suelo, todos los libros tirados fuera de este y había basura en mi escritorio.

´´Pero que es esto?!´´ exclame al ver el desastre, vi que Carolina estaba detrás del desastre con su chara Change.

´´No te entrometas en mis planes. NI LO PIENSES!´´ exclamo antes de desaparecer en una nube de pétalos de rosa negros, y luego se escuchó una risa maléfica alejándose.

´´Espera!´´ exclamo Nagi, pero justo cuando toco un pétalo gimió en dolor. ´´AAAH!´´ se tiro al piso y vio su dedo.

´´NO!´´ exclamo Rythm.

´´Nagi!´´ exclamamos Rima y yo, cuando llegamos a su lado estaba su dedo sangrando y con una gran quemadura.

´´Que haremos?´´ pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Rima que se lleve a Nagi a la enfermería, Rima ya se había ido.

´´Eso fue rápido´´ murmuro Miki.

´´Porque?´´ murmure tirándome al piso, hincada. ´´Esto es…..terrible´´ dije juntando mis libros y poniéndolos dentro de mi maletín.

´´Amu´´ murmuro Su.

´´Estas llorando´´ me dijo Mel en su transformación de ´´Music Angel´´, me talle los ojos y me di cuenta que me corrí el rímel.

´´Rayos´´ murmure, agarre el rímel que estaba en mi bolsillo y me rehíce el maquillaje. ´´Esto no es nada´´ dije tratando de sonar normal, las chicas me vieron sonriendo. ´´No voy a dejar que una simple niñería me baje el ánimo´´ dije levantándome del suelo.

´´Muy bien pensado!´´ exclamo Ran con pompones en mano.

´´Sigue así!´´ dijo Dia.

´´No dejare que personas sigan perdiendo sus sueños!´´ exclame mirando al cielo.

* * *

-Después de clases (Amu)-

Llegue a mi casa para encontrar a un Ikuto dormido en el sofá, con la televisión prendida y un cochinero; sonreí, cuantas veces tiene que pasar? Acomode todo y cubrí a Ikuto con una manta, luego mire sus labios; me acerque un poco para darle un beso, pero me sonroje al notar lo que hacía.

´´Amu…..que romántico!´´ exclamo Su, voltee rápidamente y vi a todas desmayadas menos a Dia, Mel y Su.

´´C-Cállense! Oigan que es eso?´´ pregunte al notar una carta en el suelo.

´´Es una carta, dah!´´ dijo Mel en su transformación de ´´ Party Girl´´, le lanze una mirada y se calló; en la parte de atrás decía que era de mis padres…..y abajo decía: N podremos volver.

**Izzy: Que emotivo –sarcástico-**

**Ikuto: Veo que estas de mal humor.**

**Amu: Creo que siempre lo está –susurrando-**

**Izzy: Que?**

**Amu: N-Nada!**

**Linda: Amor y paz, peoples! Bueno, estoy devuelta! Después de mi viaje agotador, pero ali con vida.**

**Ikuto: No te creo.**

**Amu: Eres bien malo con Linda!**

**Ikuto: Voy a ser malo contigo, baby.**

**Amu: No gracias.**

**Izzy: Bueno, nos vamos!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14- Demasiados Problemas Parte 2

Capítulo 14- Demasiados Problemas Parte 2 **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-Amu-

´´Que es esto?´´ dije con lágrimas amenazando por salir, pero trate de contenerlas; abrí el sobre y empecé a leer:

_Para Amu:_

_Lo sentimos demasiado, pero tu padre fue despedido de su trabajo; por holgazanería. Ahora estamos tratando en las calles de USA tratando de sobrevivir, estoy trabajando como mesera y tu padre trabaja conmigo; no te preocupes de Ami, la estamos cuidando._

_Con cariño,_

_Tu madre._

´´No puede ser´´ dije con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, no puede estar pasando; mis padres tal vez nunca regresen!. ´´NOOO!´´ mi grito de dolor me tiro al piso hincada, e hizo que Ikuto se despertara.

´´Que pasa Amu?´´ dijo Ikuto rápidamente corriendo rápidamente hacia mí, y se tiro al piso. ´´Te lastimaste?´´ me pregunto examinándome con la mirada; que dulce, se preocupa por mi…siempre estas a mi lado, Ikuto. No importa lo que pase.

´´Este papel me lastimo!´´ grite en dolor, apuntando al papel en el suelo; él lo recogió y lo leyó rápidamente.

* * *

-Ikuto-

Cuando termine de leer la carta ábrase a Amu con todo el cariño que le tenía, me quedare a su lado no importa lo que pase; en las buenas, y en las malas. ´´Ikuto´´ Amu murmuro, sonreí contra su cabello, oliendo su aroma de rosas con fresas.

´´Amu, podrás pasar esto…..te ayudare´´ le dije separándome un poco de su agarre, y poniendo mi mano en su mejilla; ella simplemente se sonroje y apretó los ojos cerrados. ´´Te amo´´ dije acercándome para darle un beso cariñoso.

Me siento tan mal por besarla en un momento así, pero en realidad no sabía que iba hacer para calmarla; estaba sola contra la vida…espera, está CONMIGO sola en la vida. Me separe y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados más ligeramente.

´´Porque te detuviste?´´ me pregunto Amu, me levante del suelo y la ayude a levantarse; cuando se levanta puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. ´´Pero me gusto´´ dijo, me di cuenta que tenía una cola de lado…con un clip de cruz. Mire a todos los lados y vi a Cross sonriéndome.

´´Dejémoslos solos´´ dijo jalando a las charas de Amu escaleras arribe, ahora estábamos solos; esto será divertido.

´´Ikuto, bésame!´´ Amu estaba haciendo un berrinche, le sonreí y la acerque más a mis labios; ella entre cerro los ojos como yo.

´´Así de cerca te gusta?´´ le pregunte, ella sonrió coquetamente y tomo detrás de mi cabeza para acercarme AUN MAS.

´´No, quiero mucho más´´ susurro para luego besarme, le correspondí y en realidad; ella fue quien comenzó a hacer el beso más caliente y apasionado. Tuvimos una gran guerra entre nuestras lenguas y sentía sudor empezando a salir, estaba algo nervioso.

Luego Amu comenzó a quitare su corbata azul, para luego desabrochar dos botones de su blusa blanca; se quitó su chaqueta y se bajó un poco las mangas de la blusa hasta que le quedaran debajo de los hombros.

´´Sí que eres una chica mala´´ murmure contra su piel en el cuello, pero ella solo pedía más besos y contacto; le bese el cuello….no, le DEVORE el cuello para luego pasar a sus hombros. Di varios besos para luego volver a sus labios, este lado de ella es TAN divertida y cariñosa.

De pronto escuche como el Chara Change se esfumo, y como Amu seguía besándome; acaso esto era lo que de verdad ella quería?. Luego paro, me vio, se sonrojo y grito.

´´Porque hiciste eso!?´´ me grito dándome golpes en el brazo, pero no me dolía; le tome los brazos y le sonreí pervertidamente.

´´Porque tú misma me lo pediste´´ susurre para luego besar su oreja, cuando empecé a jugar con su lóbulo empezó a dar suspiros.

´´Ikuto….´´ en ese suspiro me separe, penaba que si continuaba no había vuelta atrás; le bese la frente para luego darle un beso rápido en los labios.

´´Mi pequeña pervertida, eres tan linda´´ murmure, ella abrió los ojos de repente y me empujo.

´´PERVERTIDO!´´ grito.

´´No tienes un concierto que atender?´´ le pregunte, ella abrió los ojos como platos y corrió escaleras arriba; suspire con una sonrisa en mi cara.

* * *

-Amu-

Como se atreve!? A besarme cuando no estoy lista, aunque no fue tan malo…no besa tan mal. QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? Bueno, no tengo tiempo para esto; tengo que cambiarme para el concierto.

Corrí a la habitación donde tengo mis vestidos, y busque el que había preparado justamente para esta noche: Un SUPER-MINI vestido con una SUPER-MINI faldita pegada a mi cuerpo sacando provecho a mis curvas, con magas largas color blancas y con un centro que iba desde mis pechos hasta mis piernas de una piedra negra. De zapatos traigo una botas que llegan hasta mi mitad del muslo, y tienen un tacón amarillo alto, y tengo el pelo suelto con un broche algo futurístico; en realidad, todo el traje es algo futurístico. **(Linda: Es el traje de Hatsune Miku llamado: Linkage)**

Cuando termine de cambiarme le hable a Utau para decirle que me recoja, me puse una gran chaqueta negra y salí de la habitación. Cuando estaba en el primer piso con mi bolsa grande vi a Ikuto mirándome de arriba abajo, luego sonrió pervertidamente y se lamio los labios.

´´Te vez provocativa en eso´´ dijo acercándose lentamente, me agarre la punta de la chaqueta que me quedaba a medio muslo y me la baje lo más que pude, y me sonroje.

´´Pervertido! Aléjate de mí, tengo que ir a un concierto y no pienso retrasarme´´ dije cruzada de brazos pasando por su lado, pero él me acorralo con sus manos a un lado de mi rostro en la pared.

´´Hay que divertirnos un poco antes de irnos´´ susurro cerca de mi oído, para luego morderlo; nunca pensé que Ikuto me podría hacer sentir así. Luego agarro uno de mis largos mechones purpuras y beso la punta.

´´I-Ikuto´´ murmure, el sonrió y le dio un beso rápido a mis mejillas y a mis labios. ´´Tenemos que irnos antes de que U-Utau venga, ella nos va a recoger´´ le dije, el asintió, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos afuera.

Ahora sé que, si tengo a Ikuto a mi lado nada podrá lastimarme; todo estará bien si él está conmigo, pero no estoy enamorada de el!...verdad?

**Izzy: TADA!**

**Amu: Te tomo bastante tiempo.**

**Linda: Si lo sé, es por las tareas y todo eso de la escuela.**

**Ikuto: Que original -.-**

**Linda: Cállate!**

**Izzy: Mejor vámonos antes de que Linda destruya algo.**

**Amu: Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15- Concierto de Luces! Parte 1

Capítulo 15- Concierto de Luces! Parte 1 **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-Ya en el concierto (Amu)-

Esta vez, el concierto fue en mi propio escenario; lo llamamos: _´´Shine of a Heart ´´_. Lo sé, nombre estúpido, pero no se nos ocurrió nada mejor. Esta vez estaba en el escenario con mi traje con el que vine y estaba en el centro de un gran círculo flotante, y rodeándolo había una especie de ollo de donde vienen las centellas de luces y la luz; mi escenario es MUY popular, porque aquí se puede hacer de lo que sea. Pero si quieres hacer un concierto aquí y no eres yo, es muy caro.

Las sillas de la audiencia flotaban igualmente, alrededor de mi había unas como anillos metálicos de color negro y a mi lado izquierdo había una bola de luz; todos estábamos dentro de una esfera gigante…..ya verán porque es así.**(Linda: Es básicamente el escenario de Hatsune Miku en la canción de: ´´Tell your world´´)**

La música empezó a sonar y todos se callaron, y luego comencé mi baile. **(Izzy: Esta canción es de Hatsune Miku, se llama ´´Tell your world´´…..no nos pertenece!. Linda: Amu hace EXCACTAMENTE lo que Miku hace en el video)**:

_(Instrumental)_

_Katachi no nai kimochi wasurena you ni,_

No hay que olvidar los sentimientos sin formas.

_Kimari deita lay out keshita,_

Borre el diseño.

_Futo kuchizu tandakude frase o tsukamete,_

_Atrapo la frase y luego la canto._

_Mune ni himeta kotoba nose,_

Pondré las palabras que escondí en mi corazón.

_Sora ni toki hanatsuno,_

Y las librare al cielo.

_Kimi ni tsutae tai koto ga,_

Las cosas que quiero decirte.

_Kimi todoke tai koto ga,_

Las cosas que te quiero dar.

_Takusan no ten wa se ni natte,_

Un grupo de puntos hacen una línea.

_Tooku kanata e to hibiku,_

Y un anillo mucho después.

_Kimi no tsutae tai kotoba,_

Las palabras que te quiero decir.

_Kimi todoke tai oto ga,_

Los sonidos que te quiero mandar.

_Ikutsu mono sen wa en ni natte,_

Muchas líneas hacen un círculo.

_Subete tsunage teku doko no datte,_

Y unirán todo donde sea, a cualquier lugar.

_Aaaa…_

En este momento gire hacienda que las centellas llenaran mi espacio, y luego puse mis manos en frente de mi pecho; para luego extenderlas a mis lados, apartando las centellas de mi lugar.

_Maashiro no sunda kikari wa kimi no yoo,_

La luz blanca brillante es como tú.

Aquí puse mis manos en puño, en mi pecho.

_Kazashita te no sukima o tsutau koe ga,_

Pero la voz que vino de mis manos, la sostuve en sobre mis ojos.

_Futo ugoita yubisaki kazamu rizumu ni,_

Pongo todas las palabras que tengo en el ritmo que mis dedos hacen.

En este momento, en vez de agarrar una centella levante mis manos de mis lados lentamente arriba, juntándolas; y haciendo que las centellas siguieran el camino que les dibujaba con mis manos. Baje las manos a mi pecho y le di círculos a la estrella que forme, haciendo un corazón mediano.

_Arittake no kotoba no se sora ni toki hanatsu no,_

Y los deja libres al cielo.

_Kimi ni tsutae tai koto ga,_

Las cosas que te quiero decir.

_Kimi ni todoke tai koto ga,_

Las cosas que te quiero mandar.

_Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte,_

Muchos puntos hacen una línea.

_Tooku kanata made ugatsu,_

Y va a continuar mucho más.

_Kimi ni tsutae tai kotoba,_

Las palabras que te quiero decir.

_Kimi ni todoke tai oto ga,_

Los sonidos que te quiero mandar.

_Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte,_

Muchas líneas hacen un círculo.

_Subete tsunage teku doko ni datte,_

Y unirán todo en donde sea, y en cualquier lugar.

_Aaaa…._

_Kanadete ita kawaranai hini o utagawazu ni,_

Estaba jugando, aceptando los días ordinarios sin preguntas.

_Asa wa ka ga kureru mono dato omotte ta,_

Creí que alguien vendría a darme ´´la mañana´´.

_Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki o yurasu no,_

El sonido que creí solo por un momento, agita la visión.

_Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai,_

Dímelo! Dime sobre tu propio mundo.

_Kimi ga tsutae tai koto wa,_

Las cosas que tú quieres decir.

_Kimi ga todoke tai koto wa,_

Las cosas que quieres mandar.

_Takusan no ten na sen ni natte,_

Muchos puntos hacen una línea.

_Tooku kanata e to hibiku,_

Y un anillo mucho después.

_Kimi ga tsutae tai kotoba,_

Las palabras que quieres decir.

_Kimi ga todoke tai oto wa,_

Los sonidos que quieres mandar.

_Ikutsu mono sen wa en ni natte,_

Muchas líneas harán un círculo.

_Subete tsunage teku doko ni datte,_

_Y unir todo donde sea, en cualquier lugar._

_Aaaa…._

Todos en el mismo momento aplaudieron de la emoción y de lo que paso en el concierto: Cuando forme los cubos coloridos por tercera vez, los lanze al cielo en uno de mis versos después del sol y formaron un planeta alrededor de todos; era como si estuviéramos dentro de un planeta.

´´Gracias a todos, por venir y escucharme´´ dije despidiéndome y ´´convirtiéndome´´ en un cubo morado, para luego salir volando; pero en realidad Nagi me bajo rápidamente por una plataforma.

´´Estuviste genial, Amu!´´ dijo Kukai con el pulgar arriba, Daichi lo acompaño igual.

´´Bien hecho!´´ animaron Suu y Ran, les sonreí a todos.

´´Gracias´´ suspire.

´´Pero te falta una canción´´ dijo Iru deteniendo el entusiasmo de todos.

´´Y será perfecto!´´ exclamo Yaya, asentí energéticamente.

´´Hay que cambiar el escenario!´´ exclame entusiasmada. ´´Si!´´ exclamamos Utau y yo, cuando todos se fueron para el cambio de escenarios Ikuto se me quedo viendo.

´´Amu estuviste…maravillosa´´ murmuro hipnotizado con mi cuerpo, me sonroje y me cruce los brazos; mientras miraba a otro lado menos a sus ojos.

´´G-Gracias´´ dije molesta.

´´Y te ves tan bonita en eso´´ dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente. ´´Que me dan ganas de….´´ se perdió en su frase cuando nuestros labios se estaban rozando, hasta que….

´´IKUTO, TAMBIEN VEN A AYUDAR!´´ escuche a Utau gritar de más lejos.

´´Ahí voy, me las pagaras luego´´ me guiño rápidamente y se fue, estaba toda roja; pero tuve que olvidarme de eso para irme a mi camerino a cambiarme a mi otro traje para mi siguiente canción.

**Amu: Tada!**

**Izzy: Te tomo bastante tiempo, Linda.**

**Ikuto: Cierto! Pero vi a Amu en una MINI FALDA sí que estoy satisfecho. –sonrisa pervertida-**

**Linda: Es que copiar la letra japonesa y LUEGO los subtítulos no es muy fácil.**

**Ikuto: Tú lo tradujiste?**

**Linda: Nop, lo traduje de un video con subs en inglés.**

**Izzy: Bueno tenemos que irnos a hacer tarea, Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16- Concierto de Luces! Parte 2

Capítulo 16- Concierto de Luces! Parte 2**(Linda: Algún día Shugo Chara me pertenecerá! Pero no me pertenece T.T)**

-En los camerinos(Amu)-

´´Vamos Amu, rápido´´ Utau dijo golpeando su punta del pie en el suelo, señal de que estaba desesperada.

´´Ahí voy!´´ grite saliendo de mi vestidor, cuando salí Rima y Utau me vieron con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mi traje era un leotardo color rosa neón con líneas muy finas en los costados de mis pechos color amarillo, traía tacones blancos y tenía guantes negros que llegaban hasta mi codo. Mi pelo estaba en una coleta alta con una liga transparente y estaba planchado.

´´Muy bonita pero, falta la prueba´´ dijo Rima señalándome y pódium especial. Este pódium es igual que el escenario, solamente que más pequeño; este escenario es muy tecnológico, solo Nagi y Utau le entienden.

´´Listo!´´ exclame, y Utau presiono un botón y apareció unos aros amarillos y rosas neón en mi coleta, una minifalda color negra que no cubría mi parte de al frente y apenas tapaba mi trasero (El cual estaba también cubierto por el leotardo) y al final de los guantes aparecieron aros rosa y amarillo.**(Izzy: Es el traje de Hatsune Miku llamado: Miku Racer 2011. Solo que tiene tacón MAS alto. Linda: NO NOS PERTENECE!)**

´´Estas genial!´´ exclamo Utau, Rima me sonrió y yo me sonroje un poco.

´´Ok, hagamos esto!´´ exclame saltando bajando del pódium, y las chicas me acompañaron al escenario.

* * *

-En el escenario(Amu)-

Estaba en el centro del escenario, y les puedo decir que TODO cambio. El público seguía en el aire y seguíamos en la misma esfera, pero el escenario es diferente; detrás de mí había un círculo, un cuadrado, un triángulo y una cruz, circulando en su espacio. A un lado de estas formas había unos espirales con picos circulando, donde estaba parada era como un toca discos **(Linda: La cosa donde giran los discos)** que cada vez que pisaba salía un circulo que cambiaba de color. **(Izzy: Es el escenario de ´´Weekender Girl´´ de Hatsune Miku. Linda: No nos pertenece!)**.

Suspire mientras mostraba la espalda al público y me flexionaba para estar de lado**(Linda: No sé cómo explicar T.T. Es como empieza Miku en el video musical)** con mis manos extendidas, y cuando las luces se encendieron comencé. **(Linda: La canción es ´´Weekender Girl´´!. Izzy: No nos pertenece!)**:

(Instrumental)

_Kirabiyaka na sutorobo ga,_

Las brillantes luces.

_Tokimeku LED ga,_

Y el latir del LED.

_Watashi no te o tori hashiru,_

Toma mi mano y empezaremos a correr.

_Tsumazuite me ga sameta Ah,_

Me balacee, y me desperté de un sueño Ah.

(Instrumental)**Mi vestido negro flotaba en el cielo pero no mostraba más de lo que debía.**

_Mada atama no naka ni aru,_

Aún está en mi cabeza.

_Shigekiteki na rain to,_

Esa línea estimulante y.

_Temoto ni nagararu jikan,_

El pasar del tiempo en mis manos.

_Mikurabetara tameiki,_

Cuando comparo las dos yo solo suspiro.

_Meguri meguru no,_

Gira y gira.

_Taikutsu na hibi o koeru,_

Yo me moveré de los días aburridos y repetitivos.

_Kyou no yume o miru wa,_

Hoy soñare también!

_Nana iro kagayaku oto,_

Los sonidos coloridos y brillantes.

_Kuukan o umetsukusu,_

No quiero dejar ir de.

_Shiawase hanashitakunai no,_

Esta felicidad que llena el espacio vacío.

_Hora! Ryoote o takaku agete,_

Mira! Levantare mis manos arriba.

_Purizumu no mukougawa,_

Del otro lado del prisma.

_Machikirenai,_

No puedo esperar.

_Weekender Girl!,_

_Weekender Girl!,_

_Donna ni nirande mite mo,_

No importa cuanto lo mire.

_Karendaa wa nada mannaka,_

El calendario se quedara en el medio.

_Heddofon kara moredashita,_

El ritmo saliendo de mis audífonos.

_Biito wa chotto hashiri gimi,_

Era más rápido de lo normal.

_Kurikaeshiteku,_

Yo llegare de sorpresa.

_Hibi o nukedashite,_

Lentamente repitiendo los dias.

_Koi ni ochite yuku,_

Me enamorare.

_Kono karada kuuchuu e,_

Mi cuerpo flotara.

_Fuwari ukandeku,_

Lentamente al cielo.

_Kyou mo yume o miru wa,_

Hoy también soñare!

_Nana iro hibiku tsuiitaa,_

El colorido y sonoro Twitter.

_Kuukan o mitashiteku,_

No quiero dejar ir.

_Shiawase hanashitakunai no,_

Esta felicidad que llena un espacio vacío.

_Hora! Ryoote o takaku agete,_

Mira! Levantare mis manos arriba.

_Purizumu no mukougawa,_

Del otro lado del prisma.

_Machikirenai,_

No puedo esperar.

_Weekender Girl!,_

_Yeah, Yeah!,_

_Weekender Girl!,_

_Weekender Girl!,_

Toda la multitud empezó a gritar cuando termine la canción y el piso apareció en sus pies, todos empezaron a salir. Yo ya estaba bajando por la plataforma lentamente, cuando estaba abajo completamente mi falda y todo desapareció.

´´Estuviste genial!´´ Kukai, Daichi y Rythm dijeron con un pulgar arriba; les sonreí guiñando el ojo.

´´Cantas muy bonito!´´ exclamo Yaya arrimándose en mí.

´´Alcanza notas altas que ni yo puedo cantar´´ murmuro Pepe, mientras Kusu Kusu trataba de cantar las notas altas pero fallaba horriblemente.

´´Mejor de lo que me esperaba, Amu´´ dijo Utau sonriendo, yo le sonreí de vuelta; pero me di cuenta que Ikuto estaba detrás de ella, sonriéndome pervertidamente. Fruncí el señor hasta que recordé que estaba solo en un leotardo en frente de él, AAAAH!

´´Amu, estas bien?´´ pregunto Miki, Su puso su manita en mi frente.

´´No tienes un resfriado´´ murmuro pensante.

´´N-No es nada, me voy al camerino a cambiarme!´´ exclame saliendo corriendo, escuche los gritos de las chicas de que las espere y a un Ikuto riéndose.

Es un estúpido!

* * *

-Fuera de los camerinos(Ikuto)-

Antes de que Utau me pusiera a hacer algo me dirigí a los camerinos, iba a asustarla. Cuando llegue me le quede mirando a la perilla, para luego agarrarla y abrir la puerta.

´´Oye Amu-´´ me interrumpí a mí mismo cuando vi a Amu en un pantalón de color blanco y un sostén blanco con lunares azules.

´´AAAAAH!´´

**Linda: Tada!**

**Ikuto: Subiste tarde!**

**Izzy: Estamos calculando nuestros tiempo, Ikuto.**

**Linda: Yo sé cuándo público, así que te callas!**

**Ikuto: Ok…-llora en el pecho de Amu-**

**Amu: O-Oye!**

**Linda: Que pasara?**

**Izzy: Sera lemmon?**

**Ikuto: Espero que si –desde el pecho de Amu-. Amu tus pechos están suavecitos.**

**Amu: Cállate! –Empuja a Ikuto-**

**Izzy: Bay Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17- Ups!

Capítulo 17- Ups! **(Linda: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece!)**

-Ikuto-

´´AAAAAAH!´´ Amu grito, tapándose su pecho; yo me voltee rápidamente para atrás y me quede viendo a la puerta.

´´L-Lo siento! No era mi intención´´ dije nervioso de que Amu me pegue o me saque a patadas de aquí, ella solamente se quedó callada. ´´Amu?´´ pregunte preocupado de que la habría lastimado entrando de esta manera.

´´Wow…..´´ murmuro, yo fruncí el ceño confundido. ´´Pensé que venía para aprovecharte de ti, en realidad, pensaba que cualquier hombre se aprovecharía de esta situación´´

* * *

-Amu-

En serio no me lo esperaba de Ikuto, pensaba que si estábamos en una situación así; se lanzaría a mí sin ninguna compasión**(Izzy: Hey! Tal vez sea pervertido. Linda: Pero tiene corazón!)**. Esto me agrada de él, que es diferente a los demás, me trata con cariño, me entiende y siempre le agrado como soy.

´´Ikuto!´´ exclame caminando para abrazarlo por la espalda, el solo se sorprendió; pero no hizo nada al respecto. ´´Gracias´´ murmure contra su espalda.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro, para luego agarrar mis manos entrelazadas en su pecho y besarlas; me súper sonroje a esto. ´´P-Puedes soltarme por favor´´ me pregunto, luego sentí que tuvo un escalofrió.

´´Porque?´´ dije triste, después de lo que dije trate de agitarlo por los hombros. ´´Pensaba que te gustaba, porque?´´ dije como niña pequeña, solo quería molestarlo un poquito :P.

´´Amu, por favor…..vístete´´ murmuro, me quede bien confundida al sentir otro escalofrió en la espalda de Ikuto. Luego recordé que solo estaba en sostén, mire para abajo y me di cuenta que estaba frotando mis pechos en la espalda de Ikuto!

´´AAAAH, PERVERTIDO!´´ dije empujándolo afuera y cerrando la puerta con llave, yo solo escucha en suspiro de alivio.

* * *

-Ya saliendo del teatro(Amu)-

´´Ya vámonos! Kukai me prometió un helado y no quiero que se le olvide´´ grito Yaya desde el carro de Utau, todos empezamos a caminar rápidamente al carro.

´´Quieres que te dejemos en casa primero Amu o vienes con nosotros la heladería?´´ me pregunto Utau, después de pensarlo un poco mire a Ikuto preguntándole con la mirada.

´´Hare lo que tú quieras´´ dijo Ikuto, asentí y volví a voltear la vista a Utau.

´´Déjame en casa, necesito dormir para mañana ir al colegio´´ dije sonriente, ella asintió y subimos al auto.

´´Odio los Lunes!´´ exclamo Mel cruzándose de brazos.

´´Yo los amo! Amu empezar la semana con una sonrisa´´ dijo Su sonriente.

´´Y mañana tenemos examen de Mate, esto me va a matar´´ dije cansada, Nagi me sonrió.

´´Si estudias, todo estará bien´´ dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

´´Bay, chicos!´´ exclame diciéndoles adiós con la mano animadamente, ellos igual. ´´Vamos´´ le dije a Ikuto sonriente.

´´Ok´´ dijo el, entramos a mi casa y deje mi abrigo negro en un perchero. ´´Voy a subir a tu cuarto, está bien si me duermo primero o te espero?´´ pregunto, que considerado.

´´Desde cuando eres tan considerado?´´ pregunte sonriendo y comiéndome un sándwich de Nutella**(Izzy: No nos pertenece!)**.

´´Desde que me enamoraste´´ con solo eso me sonroje como una cereza, le di en ligero empujón a su hombro.

´´I-Ikuto, no digas ese tipo de cosas de repente!´´ exclame tratando de esconder mi sonrojo, el solo rio todo el camino al cuarto.

´´Hay Amu, es tan divertido molestarte´´ dijo riendo más, yo lo empuje sonrojada y me fui al baño a cambiarme. ´´No quieres que te ayude con eso?´´ me pregunto mirándome pícaramente.

´´No, gracias´´ dije seria y cerrando la puerta del baño. Me puse un short negro y un blusón rosa que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, cuando salí del baño Ikuto se me quedo viendo embobado conmigo.

´´Oye Amu, cuántos años tienes?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, juro por un momento que lo vi babeando mientras me seguía mirando hipnotizado.

´´Tengo catorce, cumpliré mis quince este sábado´´ dije sonriendo al recordar que mi súper fiesta estaba cerca. Me acerque a la cama he Ikuto saco las cobijas para que me pudiera acostar.

´´Bueno, feliz casi-cumpleaños´´ dijo abrazándome por la espalda, me sonroje rápidamente.

´´B-Buenas no-noches!´´ dije tratando de olvidar el asunto en el que estaba, pero escuche unas pequeñas risas de parte de Ikuto.

´´Buenas noches, amor´´ dijo, y luego me dormí; sonrojada como loca.

**Izzy: TADA!**

**Ikuto: He visto mejores**

**Amu: Que malo eres!**

**Linda: Bueno, solo les puedo decir que se está acercando el final.**

**Izzy: Aww ****.**

**Amu: Pero esta tan bueno!**

**Ikuto: Cierto!**

**Linda: Pues ni modo, pero quien sabe lo que pase; tal vez lo quiera alargar mas ;)**

**Izzy: YEY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18- Una pesadilla

Capítulo 18- Una pesadilla **(Izzy: SHUGO CHARA NO NOS PERTENECE!) **

-En un viernes por la noche(Amu)-

La semana paso algo rápido, todas las planeaciones de mi fiesta más grande las hicieron mis amigos, ya que no querían preocuparme ni estresarme. Mi vestido lo habíamos elegido hoy después de clases y ahora está en la habitación de trajes, suspire y sonreí a la luna.

´´Ikuto, hoy la luna esta hermosa´´ dije volteando a verlo, el abrió un ojo; parece que estaba durmiendo. ´´Perdón! Te desperté?´´ le pregunte.

´´Si, pero no te preocupes hermosa´´ dijo caminando para sentarse en el piso conmigo a ver la luna por la ventana, luego hubo un tranquilo y cómodo silencio; luego sentí como Ikuto se acercaba lentamente y sigilosamente.

´´I-Ikuto, que ha-haces?´´ pregunte nerviosa, el tomo mi mentón delicadamente y lo subió; haciéndome verlo a los ojos.

´´Nada solo…..aprecio tus ojos´´ dijo serio, me sonroje y trate de empujarlo; pero su mano libre agarro mis otras dos que trataban de empujarlo y las agarro con cariño. ´´Te amo, lo sabes verdad?´´ me pregunto Ikuto, como si no fuera gran cosa!

´´T-Tal v-vez´´ tartamudee mirando a otro lado, pero sentí la respiración de Ikuto acercarse; así que me vi obligada a volver la mirada a él, grave error. Me beso en ese momento.

El cerró los ojos y yo igual, correspondiéndole el beso; el empezó a ladear la cabeza y yo la ladee al lado opuesto, tratando de parecer experta. Luego dejo mi mentón para poner su mano en mis manos y entrelazarlas juntas, no sé pero por alguna razón los besos de Ikuto me hacen sentir bien; como si estuviera volando.

Luego Ikuto se separó y me miro, yo lo mire sonrojadisima; luego el me sonrio y me ayudo a levantarme. ´´Bueno, mañana sera un gran dia desde la mañana hasta la noche asi que, a dormir´´ dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí sonrojada igual.

Caminamos juntos a la cama y nos acostamos, cuando me acosté me aleje un poco de el ya que algunas veces me incomoda pensar que estaba durmiendo con un CHICO; pero él me agarro por la cintura y me abrazo por la espalda.

´´Buenas noches cariño´´ dijo contra mi cuello.

´´Bu-Buenas no-no-noches, I-Ikuto´´ murmure antes de dormirme, sonriente por el dia de mañana y porque estaba con Ikuto. Pero en mis sueños, soñé un evento que vi cuando estábamos en el parque hablando de planeaciones.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Estábamos Rima y yo en el parque hablando de lo divertido que iba a estar la fiesta, pero nuestras risas fueron arrancadas de nuestros labios cuando escuchamos la risa maligna de alguien un poco familiar: Carolina._

_Caminamos sigilosamente hacia la risa, cuando llegamos nos escondimos atrás de un árbol; ella estaba en el centro de un circulo formado por doce Huevos X. ´´Todos sufrirán mi dolor´´ murmuro ella, mirando perdidamente una rosa negra en sus manos. ´´TODOS SUFRIRAN CUAN MALA MI VIDA ES!´´ grito al cielo tirando la rosa el suelo._

_´´De que estará habla-´´ los susurros de Rima fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de Carolina._

_´´Todos sabrán que se siente´´ murmuro, pero paro un poco para respirar y sacar otro llanto. ´´Que se siente ser tocada por tu propio padre´´ cuando escuchamos esta oración estábamos a punto de soltar la regadera, de veras sera cierto?_

_´´Todos sabrán que se siente sentirte como basura cuando tu padre te viola, y cuando tu madre te pega por eso´´ dijo para luego gritar y soltar más lágrimas._

_´´No te preocupes Carolina, todos pagaran´´ murmuro una vocecita, salió una chara de un huevo completamente negro; ella traía puesto un vestido con una abertura que dejaba ver su piernita izquierda y el vestido no tenia tirantes, estaba descalza pero habían rosas negras envolviendo sus tobillos y sus muñecas. Su cabello estaba en una bola anudado con rosas negras igual._

_´´Cierto Dark, TODOS pagaran…JAJAJAJA!´´ se rio histéricamente hasta tirarse al suelo y seguir riendo. ´´Todos sentirán como es cuando tus amigos descubren que tu padre te toca, y te abandonen como basura!´´ grito al aire, yo ya estaba llorando. ´´Todos sentirán como duele cuando tu madre te hecha de la casa porque tu padre se divorció de ella, JAJAJAJA!´´ rio otra vez histéricamente._

_´´Esto es tan….´´ murmuro Rima, sentí como su voz estaba a punto de romper a llantos._

_´´Doloroso´´ dije llorando silenciosamente._

_´´Todos sabrán como es cuando toda la gente que conoces ahora te odia y estas sola, y necesitas vivir sola en un callejón´´ ahora estaba llorando dolida, pero su chara se apareció en frente de su cara y le puso la mano en la frente._

_´´Se fuerte, Carolina. Se fuerte y todos te tendrán miedo´´ dijo fría, y ella asintió secando sus lágrimas._

_´´Todos pagaran, si yo sufro este dolor; ELLOS TAMBIEN!´´ exclamo para luego volver a reír como loca, pero yo ya me estaba alejando lentamente, para tomar mi salida junto con Rima. ´´Este domingo hare que TODO EL MUNDO sepa mi dolor, justo aquí, para que paguen por todo!´´ y salió disparada riendo con su chara sonriendo maléficamente y los doce Huevos X._

* * *

_-Fin del Flashback-_

´´AAH!´´ grite agarrando mi cabeza y llorando, revise mis alrededores para ver que aún no estaba en ese parque; luego volví a mis sollozos.

´´Amu! Estas bien? Que paso?´´ me pregunto Ikuto levantándose rápidamente al escuchar mis sollozos, cuando escuche su voz solo me lance a su pecho a llorar; ahorita mismo no quería explicar, solo quería estar en sus brazos.

´´Abrázame, Ikuto´´ murmure algo sonrojada, pero lo pude esconder ya que estaba llorando; Ikuto no me pregunto más y me abrazo, yo continúe llorando en sus brazos. Me sentía tan protegida en sus brazos, y su calor me hacía sentir muy cómoda. ´´Ikuto´´ murmure.

´´Si?´´ me pregunto viéndome con un brillo, que creo que era de preocupación.

´´Tuve una pesadilla´´ dije como niña chiquita queriendo apapacho de su madre o padre, Ikuto solamente me abrazo más fuerte haciéndome sonrojar mucho más.

´´No te preocupes, aquí estoy´´ dijo contra mi cabello, sonreí contra su pecho y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban; y me iba a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente(Ikuto)-

Me desperté cuando Amu me despertó para cambiarnos, bostece sonoramente ; la chica sí que estaba emocionada por el día de hoy. Ahorita todos íbamos a ir a la playa a jugar y corretear, luego íbamos a una feria mientras está anocheciendo y luego vamos a ir a la fiesta de quince justo a un lado de la feria, ya que el tema de la fiesta es circo

´´Ikuto hay que cambiarnos, ya falta media hora para que nos recojan´´ dijo Amu susurrando, no queriendo molestarme mucho.

´´Sabes, me gusta mucho nuestra cercanía en este momento´´ dije con unas de mis sonrisas pervertidas, ella solo se sonrojo y se alejó de mi bruscamente.

´´PERVERTIDO!´´ me grito sonrojada antes de salir del cuarto, a hacer desayuno de seguro. Hoy va a ser un GRAN y LARGO y DIVERTIDO día.

**Amu: TACHAN!**

**Ikuto: Porque circo?**

**Izzy: Porque…es divertido?**

**Linda: Y porque Amu dio, verdad Amu?**

**Amu: Sip.**

**Ikuto: Algunas veces me pregunto porque soy el único chico aquí. –murmuro-**

**Linda e Izzy: Que? –mirada macabra y tronándose los dedos-**

**Ikuto: N-Nada, ya terminen!**

**Amu: Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19- Un dia esperado Parte 1

Capítulo 19- Un día esperado Parte 1**(Linda: -llorando- PORQUE NO ME PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!?)**

-Amu-

Estúpido Ikuto, tan temprano y tan pervertido?! Baje y continúe cocinando mis panqueques, mis charas estaban jugando a las cartas; mientras Su estaba en el sartén cuidándolo, para que no se queme.

´´Que paso allá arriba? Escuchamos gritos´´ pregunto Miki pasando la mirada de sus cartas a mí, me sonroje al recuerdo a la cercanía de Ikuto y el mío.

´´N-Nada, solo que Ikuto estaba siendo un estúpido´´ dije cerrando los ojos y volteando un panqueque en la sartén, luego escuche a Cross reírse un poco junto con Dia.

´´Me suena que pasaron cosas….sucias´´ murmuro Mel en su transformación de Music Devil, todas empezaron a gritar y a emocionarse; las chicas lanzaron las cartas sonrojadisimas y empezaron a volar por todos lados como loquitas.

´´AAAAAH OMG, no puede serrrrr!´´ gritaba Cross agarrándose las orejitas de gata y se las jalaba, y soltaba algunas lágrimas por el dolor y la emoción del momento; de veras que quiere que mi sentimiento por Ikuto es fuerte.

´´No puede ser! Acaso Amu acaba de pensar que tiene sentimientos por Ikuto!´´ exclamo Mel transformándose en Music Goddess, luego Cross grito tan fuerte que podría haberlo matado a un podre perrito…y luego se desmayó.

´´N-No es e-eso! C-Coma sabes q-que e-estaba preguntándome e-eso?´´ pregunte con cara de tomate.

´´Amu!´´ grito Su apuntando al panqueque que ya se estaba quemando, rápidamente lo puse en el plato donde estaba poniendo los panqueques preparados; suspire cansada de todo este drama. Apague la estufa y fui a la alacena donde ponemos los platos.

´´No los alcanzo´´ murmure estirándome con dificultad, luego sentí como alguien se apoyaba detrás de mí; y luego vi una mano que agarro los platos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al notar quien era.

´´Aquí están los platos, y ahora los vasos´´ murmuro esa voz grave y de hombre, me sonroje al notar que estaba pensando en lo seductivo que Ikuto era; Ikuto alcanzo los vasos también y los puso en la mesa.

´´G-Gracias´´ murmure apenada, Ikuto solo me sonrió cariñosamente; me sonroje más a esto.

´´IKUTO Y AMU SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL, BE-SAN-DO-SE Y MU-CHO MAS!´´ las chicas cantaron mientras que Cross seguía desmayada, me sonroje al instante y las mire sonrojada completamente.

´´C-CALLENSE!´´ grite agitando las manos tratando de parar el calor de mi cara, Ikuto solo rio y se fue a la mesa a comer; lo seguí respirando para parar mi sonrojo.

* * *

-En la parada de autobuses(Amu)-

´´Ikuto, Amu, suban!´´ grito Utau desde el carro sonriente, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que había una canción tocando en la radio; era _RUDE!_**(Izzy: No nos pertenece!).**

´´Vamos, cantemos!´´ grito Yaya junto con Pepe, Ran y Kusu Kusu gritaron emocionadas y vi que Rythm coqueteaba con Mel; espera QUE?!

´´Ok!´´ dije emocionada, tratando de ignorar a Mel y su ´´situación´´. Estaba en la parte del solo así que esperamos hasta que la hermosa canción, canto de nuevo.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes; say yes, ´cause I need to know,_

_You say I´ll never get your ´till the day I die,_

_Tough luck my friend,_

_NO still means NO!_

_Why you gotta be so rude,_

_Don´t you know I´m human too,_

_Why you gotta be so rude,_

_I´m gonna marry her anyway,_

_Marry that girl,_

_Marry her anyway,_

_Marry that girl,_

_No matter what you say,_

_Marry that girl,_

_And we´ll be a family, _

_Why you gotta be so rude._

Cantamos el resto de la canción felices y contentas, esta canción es tan bonita; habla sobre que el padre no le deja al chico casarse con su hija, pero la pareja aun así se casa!

Cuando termino Rima dice, ´´Esa canción es muy bonita´´.

´´Cierto! Expresa los sentimientos del chico hacia la chica, y que no importa lo que pase el seguirá a su lado; aun que el padre no quiera!´´ todos reímos a mi comentario, pero vi que Ikuto estaba mirándome con una sonrisa cariñosa. ´´I-Ikuto´´ le dije, tratando de traerlo a la vida de nuevo.

´´Te amo´´ me susurro en el oído, me sonroje ligeramente y platique con Yaya para tratar de olvidar lo que me dijo; porque si no lo hacía me convertiría en tomate!

* * *

-En la playa(Amu)-

Bajamos rápidamente gritando y celebrando, el aire fresco y salado del ambiente me pego en la cara; inhale fuerte y me relaje con solo ese respiro, luego Yaya me jalo al baño de mujeres para cambiarnos; por suerte alcance a tomar mi bolsa antes de que Yaya me lleve sin ella.

Cuando salí estaba en un bikini con rayas blancas y azul marino, y la parte baja se anudaba en los costados; acentuando mis cinturas y mis curvas. ´´Bueno, bueno, parece que nuestra Amu está creciendo´´ dice Utau sonriendo y señalando mi cuerpo.

´´U-Utau!´´ dije sonrojada y saliendo del baño junto con ella y las demás, las demás solo rieron; cruce los brazos. Sé que estoy ´´creciendo´´ pero no lo tiene que remarcar.

´´Oye Amu´´ murmuro Cross nerviosa en mi oreja, me voltee rápidamente ya que me asuste.

´´Parece que atrajiste la atención de dos chicos´´ dijo Ran apuntando a dos lugares, escuche como Kusu Kusu y Dia se reían detrás de mí. Cuando voltee a la dirección donde Ran apuntaba y vi a Tadase mirándome sonrojado, luego me voltee a ver a Ikuto…soy solo yo, o está babeando un poco?!

´´Vamos chicas!´´ grito Kukai desde el agua, sonreí sonrojada ya que me había dado cuenta que me estaban checando; corrimos al agua donde los chicos estaban y jugamos, nuestros charas estaban construyendo una casa de arena ya que Kiseki estaba diciéndole a sus ´´súbditos´´ eso.

* * *

-Una hora después(Amu)-

Después de un rato de chapotear en el agua, nadar y jugar fuimos a Utau quien estaba cuidando nuestras cosas con Ikuto; parece que a Ikuto no le gusta el agua, pero solo un poco ya que vino por un poco a jugar con nosotros.

´´Utau, y las bebidas?´´ pregunto Nagi, ella solo sonrió y abrió la heladera.

´´Aquí, y bien frías!´´ dijo sacando dos botellas de Gatorade**(Linda: GATORADE NO NOS PERTENECE!)**todos fuimos rápidamente con ella y tomamos nuestra botella.

´´Hace calor!´´ se quejó Yaya abanicándose con su mano, Kukai se rio y le revolvió el cabello.

´´Obviamente que hace calor, estamos en una playa´´ dije antes de tomar de mi bebida, Ikuto paso por detrás de mí y sentí como me golpeaba ligeramente en el trasero; me sonroje rápidamente y lo voltee a ver, el solo sonrió pícaramente y se fue con su bebida.

QUE. FUE. ESO!?

**Linda: Tada!**

**Amu: Pervertido! –Le golpea a Ikuto un zape-**

**Ikuto: Yo que hice?**

**Izzy: Le golpeaste el trasero!**

**Linda: El Amuto es tan…..HERMOSO!**

**Ikuto: Que? No es mi culpa que este tan buena y sexy- Auch!**

**Amu: -Le pego a Ikuto- Eso te ganas!**

**Linda: No voy a estar por cuatro días aquí, así que no se preocupen si no actualizo.**

**Izzy: Además, tenemos que hacer tareas.**

**Ikuto: No me extrañen hermosuras.**

**Amu: Oye!**

**Ikuto: Amu, tu sabes que solo soy tuyo.**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20- El dia esperado Parte 2

Capítulo 20: Un día esperado Parte 2**(Izzy: Por fin de vuelta! Linda: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece!)**

-Amu-

Le mande una mirada avergonzada a Ikuto y sonrojada, no puede ser que haya hecho eso! Quería ir a gritarle por pervertido, pero había más gente así que sería algo vergonzoso. Cuando lo vi sonriendo pícaramente voltee al suelo, sonrojada como un tomate.

´´Vamos Amu, vamos a jugar más!´´ me grito Yaya en el oído, y después me arrastro hasta el mar para luego tirarme.

´´Oye, vas a pagar por eso!´´ dije juguetona, para luego levantarme y jalarla conmigo; y así continuamos nuestro juego, y se nos unieron todos. Y así básicamente fue toda la tarde, jugamos hasta que nos cansamos horriblemente y tremendamente; acabamos nuestro día de playa con un concurso entre Yaya y Kukai para ver quién podía beber más Gatorade que el otro, y Kukai gano!**(Izzy: No nos pertenece Gatorade!)**.

´´Saben, deberíamos ir a cambiarnos para ir a la feria ya!´´ dijo Yaya ganando energía después de descansar un poco de su concurso, todos se animaron; pero los Shugo charas estaban tan cansados por el trabajo que Kiseki les puso, que ya no querían hacer nada.

´´Holgazanes! Vamos súbditos, haremos un entrenamiento Chara mientras los otros están en la feria´´ dijo Kiseki muy demandante, todos gimieron en cansancio; y se fueron a quien sabe dónde.

´´Bueno, vamos!´´ dijo Yaya saltando, todos rieron y se fueron a los baños a cambiarse; y yo me fui a poner el mismo atuendo con el que vine. Una blusa sin tirantes con dos líneas finas de color naranja y rosa justo arriba de mi pecho, y debajo de él había un cinturón rosa neón, y el final del vestido era como el de un vestido con holanes, pero acababa en mi cintura; tenía unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de listones transparentes naranja y rosa, con unos tacones de color rosa y naranja.

´´Bueno, todos al auto!´´ exclamo Utau, todos rieron y nos fuimos corriendo al carro; en todo el camino cantábamos canciones de la radio, felices y gritándolas.

* * *

-Ya en la feria(Amu)-

Cuando llegamos ya estaba anocheciendo, y todo era colorido; habían demasiadas luces que me cegaban fuertemente, el olor a frituras y dulces era tan fuerte que estornude un poco para poder acostumbrarme al delicioso olor, además que me hacía babear.

´´A que nos subimos primero?´´ pregunte ya emocionada, pero tratando de esconderlo; y de repente recordé cuando fui a un parque de diversiones casi igual a este con Ikuto. Esas lindas memorias vinieron, sonreí algo sonrojada ya que las memorias eran tan divertidas y penosas al mismo tiempo.

´´A la montaña rusa!´´ exclamo Yaya y Kukai juntos, todos nos reímos y corrimos a la fila; y déjenme decirles que no era una fila muy corta, era LARGISIMA! De seguro íbamos a llevarnos aquí como unas dos horas, gemí cansada y molesta por esto.

´´Parece que tendremos que esperar´´ murmuro Nagihiko algo cabizbajo al ver la línea y escanearla completita, luego suspiro y se recargo en una pared que estaba cerca.

´´Esto será aburrido!´´ dijo Yaya haciendo un puchero, y un berrinche en frente de todos; Kukai trataba de calmarla para que no asuste a todos los de la fila y se vayan enojados a poner queja.

´´Hay Yaya, que impaciente´´ dijo Rima rodando los ojos, pero luego pareció que se le ocurrió una idea; ya que sus ojos mostraban maldad. ´´Sabes que Yaya´´ dijo atrayendo su atención. ´´Te pondré a hacer algo entretenido´´ dijo Rima sonriente, esto va a ser gracioso.

´´Yey! No estaré aburrida´´ dijo Yaya alegre.

´´Bueno, quiero que cuentes los cuadraditos en el piso´´ dijo Rima señalando los ´´cuadritos en el piso´´, de seguro lo dijo así porque Yaya no sabría qué significa la palabra: ´´baldosa´´. ´´De ahí hasta allá´´ dijo señalando donde estaba la entrada de la atracción y donde empezaba la fila, hasta donde estaba el personal subiendo a la gente en los carritos. ´´Quiero que me digas cuantos hay antes de que nos subamos a la montaña rusa, Okay?´´ pregunto Rima.

´´Okay! Uno, dos, tres….´´ empezó a contar Yaya, todos tratamos de no reír.

´´Bien hecho Rima´´ murmuró Kukai, sonriente y levantando su pulgar para Rima.

´´Chicos, si no la ponen a hacer algo; ella no va a callarse´´ dijo Rima en forma de suspiro, todos empezamos a reír.

* * *

-Ya después de la atracción(Amu)-

´´Eso fue di-ver-ti-do´´ dijo Yaya sonriendo, todos estábamos sonriendo ya que si fue divertido en realidad; Utau casi vomita, pero gracias a Kukai ese percance fue impedido.

´´Estas bien Utau?´´ pregunte a Utau, ella solo me asintió mientras se apoyaba del hombro de Kukai para que no se cayera; y creo que vi a Rima a reír un poco.

´´Bueno, ahora a dónde vamos?´´ pregunto Tadase volteando a todos lados, luego me miro y me sonrió; y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

´´Vamos ahí!´´ grito Yaya apuntando a…una casa de sustos!?

´´OH NO!´´ dije tratando de salir del agarre de Kukai y Utau, pero me jalaron adentro; y lo último que vi fue la sonrisa perversa de Ikuto.

* * *

-Después de todos los sustos(Amu)-

´´Amu, ya salimos´´ dijo Ikuto en mi oreja, saque mi cabeza que estaba en la manga de la chaqueta de Ikuto; vi a todos y vi a los chicos comiendo algodón de azúcar.

´´Q-Que paso?!´´ exclame roja como un tomate, tapando mis cachetes con las palmas de mis manos y alejándome de Ikuto rápidamente.

´´Te asustaste tanto, que te abrasaste a mi brazo y te negaste a mirar a tus alrededores´´ dijo Ikuto a punto reír a carcajadas, hice un puchero sonrojado; y me di cuenta que Nagi y Yaya nos llamaban para que viniéramos. ´´Te detuviste aquí, así que dijeron que se adelantarían´´ dijo Ikuto sonriéndome.

´´B-Bueno, VA-VAMOS!´´ dije algo alto para ser normal, esto hizo reír a Ikuto y nos fuimos los chicos. Toda nuestra la estadía en la feria consistió en comer dulces y jugar para ganar peluches, y adivinen que…gane diez peluches! Y ahora solo queda mi fiesta de quince, estoy emocionada!

´´Ahora a la fiesta!´´ exclamo Utau emocionada, Yaya grito con ella; creo que ahora vamos a divertirnos de veras.

**Amu: TADA!**

**Ikuto: A donde te fuiste?**

**Linda: Me fui a un viaje con mi familia, odio estos viajes que me atrasan con los fanfictions!**

**Izzy: Pero fue divertidos, verdad?**

**Linda: Mas o menos…**

**Amu: Uh Oh, Linda ya son las nueve! Te tienes que acostar ya.**

**Ikuto: Estas en la escuelita o qué?**

**Amu: Ca-Cállate!**

**Izzy: Bay!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21- La gran fiesta!

Capitulo 21- La gran fiesta! **(Izzy: Que semana tan dura T.T. Linda: NO NOS PERTENECE SHUGO CHARA!)**

-Ya en la fiesta de XV(Amu)-

Antes de entrar a la carpa fuimos a unos baños que instalaron para que me cambiara a mi vestido de quinceañera, no es un vestido de princesita; definitivamente NO!

´´Sal ya de ahí!´´ grito Utau, vi como caminaba de un lado para otro por debajo de la puerta; reí un poco y salí para que las chicas me dieran su última calificación.

Todo el vestido era hecho de un material tipo plástico. La parte de arriba era sin tirantes en el lado derecho, pero en el izquierdo había tul de color azul Chagall **(Linda: Sip, investigue XD**. **Solo busquen ese color y el tono que les salga en las imágenes, ese es) **cubriendo mi brazo hasta la muñeca donde se deshacía como las llamas de fuego. La parte que cubrían mis pechos era de un rosa fuerte, y en el centro de el pecho había unas cuantas cuerdas blancas que dejaban ver un poco la división de mis pechos; no mucha! Pero la dejaba ver un poco, idea de Utau.

Por atrás del top mostraba toda mi espalda. Desde mi pecho por atrás, bajaba y bajaba hasta cerrarse justo antes de mi trasero y se anudaba con cordoncitos blancos como al frente. La falda que alcanzaba a la mitad de mi muslo tenía muchos holanes de color rosa fuerte y azul Chagall intercalados, pero cortamos una parte para que se pudiera mostrar parte de mi pierna. De zapatos tenía unos pumps negros que me hacían ver más alta; en realidad, siempre hago eso para verme más alta, por eso desde hace como dos años empecé a usar tacones altos.

Y por último mi cabello estaba aplanado y tenía mi mismo peinado que usaba antes: mi cola de lado, pero con un listón mitad rosa mitad azul Chagall. Mis labios los pinte de un rosa clarito, me puse sombra de ojos rosa fuerte y rímel para poder hacer una ilusión de ´´ojitos de gatita´´; ese estilo me gustaba mucho.

´´Te ves guapa!´´ grito Yaya detrás de mí, reí sonrojada con las demás; después de platicar un poco tocaron a la puerta de el vestidor.

´´Ya es hora que aparezca la bella quinceañera en el escenario´´ dijo Tadase, ya que admití que no me gustaba no me sonroje para nada; Rima alzo la ceja al ver que no había ningún tipo de reacción avergonzada, y Utau se me quedo viendo sonriendo.

´´Esta bien, hay voy!´´ dije en voz alta, cuando escuchamos los pasos de Tadase alejándose las chicas se voltearon a verme.

´´Que paso? Pensaba que te ibas a avergonzar´´ dijo Rima cruzada de brazos y mirándome seria, Yaya asintió para luego ladear la cabeza como un niñito chiquito confundido.

´´Ya no me gusta´´ dije directa, creo que vi a Rima abrir los ojos como platos y a Yaya atragantarse con la paleta de fresa que estaba comiendo desde hace diez minutos.

´´De veras?´´ pregunto Yaya impresionada, asentí sonriente.

´´Entonces aceptaste que mi hermano te gusta?´´ pregunto Utau sonriendo diabólicamente, que bien que los Charas siguen en su entrenamiento; si no estaría siendo avergonzada por Dia, Mel y Cross.

´´C-C-Claro que no!´´ exclame, haciendo reír a Utau. ´´B-Bueno vamos!´´ dije abriendo la puerta, haciendo un sonido MUY fuerte.

´´Tranquila chica!´´ exclamo Rima, lo cual me hizo reír y distraer a las chicas de la conversación sobre Ikuto.

* * *

-En la fiesta(Ikuto)-

Estábamos esperando a Amu para salir de unas cortinas rojas, todos estaban n silencio absoluto; me dijeron que iba a dar un pequeño concierto, ya que era su fiesta de XV habían muchos productores estaban ahí, y quería impresionar así que eso mismo iba a hacer.

El escenario era de un color amarillo mostaza y las cortinas eran e rojo con brillantina, todas las demás decoraciones eran de rosa, azul y blanco; manteles de rosa y grandes floreros llenos de bonitas flores de color azul y blanco. El ambiente era bueno y muy fiestero, habían chicas con vestidos como de payaso (pero no lo exageraron). Maquilladas con labial, brillantina y sombra en la cara, que bien que no se pintaron toda la cara de blanco porque se verían feas.

Muchos chicos intentaban coquetear con las meseras, aunque las chicas solo sonreían lindas y agradecían los cumplidos que les hacían. ´´Buenas noches a todos!´´ dijo una de las meseras animada. ´´Hoy es la fiesta de XV de Hinamori Amu!´´ grito, todos aplaudieron y gritaron. ´´Ya que está muy agradecida por que vinieron todos, quiere dar una canción; es algo infantil, ya que esta canción la creo con su faceta infantil, coqueta y linda´´ todos gritaron de nuevo. ´´Bueno, sin preámbulos. Esta es HINAMORI AMU!´´ grito corriendo a la otra punta del escenario para dejarlo vacío. **(Izzy: La canción es Candy Candy, pero no la original. Linda: Pongan el cover de Gumi Megploid, me gusta más que el original. Y esta en subs en español **** y no nos pertenece! )**

_(Instrumental)_

_Tsukue toka poketto toka kaban no naka ni mo ne_

_Itsudatte wasurezu aru yo nani mo erabou kana_

_Chotto chotto honno chotto de shiawase wa umarete_

_Amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa punpun shinakute sumu deshou_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie ch-ch-ch-chewing love_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie, so candy love_

Parecía una hermosa ninfa chica bailando y saltando por los alrededores; levantaba las piernas, guiñaba el ojo y actuaba con el carácter de una niña pequeña. Cuando levantaba esa pierna podía ver casi todo su muslo porque el vestido estaba diseñado para enseñar la pierna, tenía que resistir no ir al escenario y enseñarle una lección de no excitarme en lugares públicos. Ay, mi pequeña gatita me vuelve loco.

_Ah demo sore mo kore mo mina mo suteki ni toretai no_

_Kimi no rikuesuto nante kiiteru himawanai wa_

_Datte datte onna no ko dashi ima wa taisetsu nano_

_Amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa punpun shinakute sumu deshou_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie ch-ch-ch-chewing love_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie, so candy love_

_Candy love candy love_

_Candy love candy love_

_Candy love candy love_

_Candy love candy love_

_Ch-ch-ch-chewing love_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie ch-ch-ch-chewing love_

_Candy candy candy candy candy_

_Sweetie sweetie girls love_

_Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_Cutie cutie candy love_

Cuando termino la canción termino en una pose algo provocativa para mí, todos se levantaron a aplaudirle a mi Amu; cuando se estaba despidiendo y sonriendo sus ojos de miel se toparon con los míos. Le sonreí pervertidamente y le aplaudí, ella se sonrojo y cerró los ojos y me sonrió.

* * *

-1 hora después(Ikuto)-

La fiesta fue mucho baile y tragadera, habían postres de todo tipo y hasta algunas chicas me habían dado su número! Pero cada vez que recibía uno lo tiraba en un bote de basura discretamente, yo le pertenecía a Amu y ella era mía, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Cuando volví a la mesa con mí cuarto plato me tope a mi Amu, Yaya y Utau sudadas de tanto bailar; le sonreí a Amu y ella se sonrojo y me sonrió.

´´Como está el baile?´´ pregunto Kukai, Yaya le sonrió y le grito que muy divertido.

´´Aunque esta algo cansado, saltar tanto es divertido pero te cansa´´ dijo Utau tomando de una botella de agua desesperada, de seguro fue la que bailo con más energía; mi Amu se reía con Yaya y Kukai.

* * *

-Amu-

´´Adivina quién soy!´´ dijo alguien tapándome los ojos, interrumpiendo mis risas; sonaba que era una voz femenina y con clase, así que pensé que era una de las productoras de alguna disquera.

´´No sé, Adriana?´´ pregunte, escuche una risa de la persona y me quitaron las manos de mis ojos; me voltee y vi a Lulu con un vestido rojo y suéter blanco. ´´LULU!´´ grite alegre y la abrase fuerte.

´´Oye, me aplastas´´ dijo Lulu riendo, me separe y reí con los demás.

´´Y como a estado todo en Francia?´´ pregunte feliz, ella platico todas sus aventuras y cosas interesantes que le pasaron en su vida en Francia. ´´Que bien! Oye escucha´´ dije interrumpiendo la conversación, era una canción lenta.

´´Rima, quieres bailar?´´ pregunto Nagi agarrándole la mano, Rima se sonrojo un poco y asintió; sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro!

´´Utau?´´ pregunto Kukai mirándolo, ella tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que Rima y se fueron; ahora solo quedábamos Tadase, Ikuto, Lulu, Yaya y yo, Tadase se paró y me ofreció su mano.

´´Quieres ir a bailar, Amu-chan?´´ dijo Tadase, asentí sonriente; como amigos está bien no? Nos paramos junto con Ikuto y Lulu, y Yaya con otro chico, empezamos a bailar y me asegure que hubiera una buena y aceptable distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. ´´Oye Amu´´ dijo mi primer nombre solamente, de seguro es algo serio.

´´Si, Tadase?´´ pregunte.

´´Lo siento pero, creo que me gusta Lulu´´ dijo sonrojado, sonreí; lo sabía! Lo vi algo sonrojado cuando Lulu estaba sonriente y le sonreía. ´´Hemos platicado por teléfono mucho, y también hemos estado en Facebook; y me di cuenta que la amo´´ dijo tímido. **(Izzy: NO NOS PERTENECE FACEBOOK!)**.

´´Esta bien Tadase, creo que yo también me di cuenta que no me gustas de verdad´´ dije igual de tímida, pero tratando de esconderlo para animarlo; el me miro sorprendido. ´´Me di cuenta que te quería solamente como amigo y nada más, así que está bien; amigos?´´ dije ofreciendo mi mano y parando de bailar.

´´Amigos´´ dijo tomando mi mano y agitándola ligeramente, cerrando esta relación de amor y empezando una de amistad; vi como Ikuto se acercaba con Lulu y le decía rudamente a Tadase.

´´Mi turno chiquillo´´ dijo intercambiando de pareja conmigo y Lulu, le guiñe el ojo a Tadase para decirle que tratara de cautivar a Lulu; el asintió y me sonrió.

´´No seas así de cariñosa con el´´ dijo agarrándome de la cintura y atrayéndome más a él, me sonroje y colgué mis brazos en su cuello; no había ninguna separación entre nuestros cuerpos y nuestras caras estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. ´´Eres mía, y me pone celoso verte siendo así con ese pequeño niña´´ dijo enojado, pero con ojos de tristeza.

´´Ikuto, ya cerramos esa relación de ´´gustarnos´´. Ahora a él le gusta Lulu, y le dije que seremos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante´´ dije sonriéndole divertida al notar su enojo, su mirada se suavizo a ser una llena de amor.

´´Aun así, tienes que ser castigada por ponerme así; y por estar con otros chicos´´ dijo Ikuto acercándome más a él, apretó su agarre en mi cintura y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura; jalándome para arriba, sentí como mis pies dejaban el suelo y ahora estaba un poco en la altura de Ikuto. Me sorprende que aunque esté usando tacones altos aun tenga que ponerme de puntitas o me tenga que cargar. ´´Estas hermosa, y eres solo eres mía´´ dijo justo antes de besarme, lo bueno que casi todos estaban bailando con los ojos cerrados; así que nadie vio nuestra escena.

**Izzy: TADA!**

**Ikuto: Dónde estabas?!**

**Amu: Tranquilo tigre.**

**Linda: Si! He tenido como cinco proyectos esta última semana, lo siento muchísimo si los hice esperar; pero es que la escuela me trae loca!**

**Izzy: Tranquila Linda.**

**Amu: Que difícil!**

**Linda: No he tenido tiempo para mí, pero les advierto que tal vez me tarde un poco en subir capítulos; pero si les prometo que no parare.**

**Ikuto: Ese es el espíritu.**

**Amu: BAY BAY!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22- Magia

Capítulo 22- Magia **(Linda: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece!)**

-Amu-

El beso fue el más tierno, cerré mis ojos y solo me deje llevar; pero justo antes de cerrarlos vi a Nagi besando a Rima! Pobre Rima, ella tiene los ojos abiertos como platos como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. De seguro me veo TAN chica, tanto que Ikuto tiene que levantarme del suelo para darme un beso.

Pero porque lo estoy dejando? Porque? Creí que solo era mi amigo, pues claro que lo es! Pero no, este sentimiento que siento….esta calidez que hace que mi corazón late a mil por hora, esto debe ser otra cosa; será que estoy enamorada de el? No, claro que no! Nunca me enamoraría de Ikuto, él es un pervertido….verdad?

Cuando Ikuto se alejó me quede con la calidez en los labios, tenía un poco de lip gloss así que deje una pequeña marca en sus labios; nos sonreímos y después nos abrazamos, esa calidez que daba su cuerpo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y eso me hizo abrazarlo con más fuerza. Y en todo este tiempo estábamos bailando, cuando la canción término la terminamos con un beso pequeño, pero la gente nos interrumpió aplaudiéndonos; me sonroje y sonreí, mientras que Ikuto ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atraía a él.

Cuando todos los gritos y aplausos terminaron nos fuimos a nuestra mesa pero ahí todavía no se acababa todo el ruido de silbidos para nosotros. ´´Ikuto, bien hecho!´´ dijo Kukai dándole el pulgar arriba, él le sonrió y luego me guiño el ojo; como siempre me sonroje.

´´No sabía que bailabas Amu´´ dijo Yaya guiñándome el ojo, me sonroje aún más pero luego sonreí.

´´Siendo sincera, yo tampoco´´ todos nos reímos a mi chiste; que bien, porque me incomodaba hablar de Ikuto y yo con todo ellos. Nos sirvieron la comida y se veía deliciosa! Contrate a un chef francés de cinco estrellas, yo quería comida tradicional pero Utau no me dejaría en paz en todas las planeaciones; pero su comida sí que estaba buena.

´´El postre es delicioso!´´ grito Yaya sonriente y alegre, ya habíamos terminado con la comida y estábamos comiendo el postre; estábamos comiendo crème brûlée de cinco estrellas! Y esto de verdad sabía como si estuviera mordiendo las nubes.

´´Se llama crème brûlée Yaya, y yo sé cómo hacerlo´´ dije sonriente. ´´Pero no lo hago tan bueno como este, hmmm!´´ dije echándome otra cucharada del manjar a la boca, se sentía como si toda Francia estuviera en tus labios. Seguimos comiendo y platicando de temas triviales, hasta que cuando acabamos de comer.

´´Y así es como se leña una vaca!´´ exclamo Yaya, terminando esta absurda y extraña conversación.

´´Como sabes ordeñar una vaca, Yaya?´´ pregunto Lulu, interesada.

´´Mi tío tiene una granja, y me enseño´´ dijo sonriente, luego ella y Lulu se concentraron en su conversación de vacas.

´´Ew´´ murmuro Rima, me reí un poco.

´´Y ahora, a cortar el pastel!´´ dijo una mesera por el micrófono, atrayendo la atención de todos al pastel. Tenía tres partes; la parte de la izquierda era de tres pisos y con rosas doradas y rojo, tenía cuatro pilares que apoyaban el piso siguiente y una escalera que unía esta parte con la del centro que tenía cuatro pisos. La parte del centro tenía el primer piso con una fuente de agua que estaba rodeada de rosas del mismo color, y apoyaban el piso siguiente con seis pilares, los siguientes pisos eran normales y en el cuarto piso estaba yo; pero el tercer piso estaba unido por unas escaleras a la parte de la derecha, que era igual que la parte de la izquierda. **(Izzy: El link esta nuestro profile)**

´´Que bello!´´ grite corriendo al pastel más grande y hermoso que he visto, todos aplaudieron y se acercaban al pastel; deseosos por ese delicioso manjar para los ojos, y de seguro para la boca. Una mesera de cabello azul obscuro , ojos rojos y pintura azul que dibujaba un corazón me dio un cuchillo de oro falso, lo tome agradeciéndole y me voltee al pastel con saliva ya formándose en mi boca.

´´Primero pide un deseo!´´ grito Kukai desde la audiencia, alguien prendió las quince velas en el piso de hasta arriba en la parte del centro y me dieron un banquito; me pare en él y cerré ms ojos.

_´´Deseo saber mis sentimientos hacia Ikuto´´ _desee, y sople las velas de una! Dicen que si eso pasa hay más probabilidades de que tu sueño se haga realidad; todos aplaudieron y me baje del banco. Empecé a cortar el pastel y me di cuenta que el pastel era de chocolate, mi favorito! Empecé a comer y managers y dueños de disqueras venían a despedirse porque ya eran como la media noche.

´´Ok, gracias por venir!´´ dije alegre, y tratando de no faltar el respeto por escupirles en la cara con pastel; cuando casi la mitad de la fiesta se fue ya no se escuchaba tanto barullo, aunque si habían como unas 1300 personas aún.

Toda la fiesta fue así: Bailamos, cantamos, platicamos y nos divertimos! Cuando la fiesta acabo los chicos me dijeron que se iban a encargar de todo, que Ikuto y yo nos podíamos ir; les agradecí y les suplique que me dejen ayudar, pero ellos se negaban.

* * *

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

´´Llegamos!´´ exclame abriendo la puerta principal, entre e Ikuto entro después de mí. Caminamos escaleras arriba a mi cuarto, cuando entramos me lanze a la cama con mi panza en las cobijas; suspire del cansancio y me voltee a ver al techo, hoy fue un día LARGO.

´´Oye Amu´´ dijo Ikuto, me senté en la cama y lo mire con una cara confundida. ´´Tienes energías para otro baile? Solo los dos, solos.´´ me pregunto Ikuto, diciendo lo último en tono pervertido. Asentí sonriendo sonrojada; me levante emocionada y me agarre de Ikuto por el cuello, cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Me sonroje como un semáforo en rojo y lo abrace más cerca de mí, la canción empezó y cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento con Ikuto. **(Linda: La canción es la de Hoshino Hitsuji Tachi de Buono, tiene subs en ingles!)**. Era como si solo existiéramos él y yo, solos; y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza y mis mejillas ardieran más de lo avergonzada de lo romántico que Ikuto está siendo.

´´Te amo´´ lo escuchaba susurrar, junto con más palabras que me hacían sonrojar al máximo; mi cintura se movía al ritmo de Ikuto, lo escuchaba suspirar en mi oído y de seguro ahora me veo como un tomate con luz fosforente color roja.

´´Eres la única para mí´´

´´No te dejare ir jamás´´

´´Eres mía´´

´´Eres la chica más bella de este mundo´´

Cuando la canción término Ikuto y yo nos vimos a los ojos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro y fuimos a la cama. ´´Nunca supe que supieras bailar´´ dije acurrucándome en el pecho de Ikuto, el rio en voz baja.

´´Bueno, ahora lo sabes´´ dijo acariciándome el pelo, subí la mirada y le sonreí; y de pronto no sé qué hizo mi cuerpo pero, bese a Ikuto en el cachete. Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, no lo hice yo pero, se siente bien hacer esto; cuando me separe de su cachete vi que tenía una mirada sorprendida, le sonreí y puse mi cara contra su pecho.

Que me pasa?! Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y como el color rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas, apreté los ojos con más fuerza; luego sonreí contra el pecho de Ikuto, de verdad quería hacer eso!


End file.
